


Alexandrite

by lowkeyamen



Series: Solitaire [4]
Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I promise, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowkeyamen/pseuds/lowkeyamen
Summary: Jiho thought he had everything he wanted, then along came Kim Hansol.





	1. The Makeup Artist

**Author's Note:**

> okay!!!! i know garnet isn't done yet but i'm S O S I C K of it ngl like i just feel like it's never going to end omg  
> SO i decided to begin posting alexandrite at the same time or we're never going to get anywhere tbh, hopefully that won't be too confusing for people :(
> 
> alexandrite is hansols story!!! about his background and how he came to be in this relationship aw  
> it takes place around a year before garnet even started and I PROMISE it has very little angst and is anything but a slow build - it's the polar opposite of garnet and i think by comparison it's actually very fluffy and refreshing so i hope you all enjoy :))

_alexandrite; june_

_a romantically charged unique stone which appears to change colour in different lighting, said to enhance emotional wellbeing and creativity._

 

✧ ✦ ✧

 

Jiho turned the key in the lock of his new apartment door.  _Their_  new apartment door. He couldn't believe this was happening, that he and Taeyang were actually moving in together. He smiled to himself as he pushed the door open. It wasn't much, it's not like they could afford anywhere fancy. Jiho wasn't even eighteen yet, between school and the occasional photo shoot he didn't make that much, and Taeyang was still at university with a part time job. But with Taeyang's grant for studying and the money Jiho's mother had given him they could just about afford somewhere decent in the middle of Camden. He didn't really care what it looked like, as long as they were together. 

"I can't believe we have our own place!" Jiho clapped his hands together as he stepped into the hallway. The flat was practically empty, probably why rent was so cheap, but he didn't care, they would make it their own eventually. 

Taeyang walked past him, venturing into the open plan living room, fingers trailing over the worn sofas. Honestly, it wasn't great, but it was just about all they could afford, and it was better than places he had lived in the past. This was a palace compared old uni accommodation. Plus, he was with Jiho instead of a bunch of random flatmates he couldn't stand. 

"I hope the heating works, its freezing in here." Taeyang pulled his jacket around himself, shivering slightly before a pair of long arms snaked around his slight frame. He smiled to himself, settling back into Jiho's chest. 

"It's fine, I'll keep you warm." Taeyang smiled to himself as Jiho rocked him back and forth, peppering kisses across the elder’s cheeks. He still couldn't believe this was real; that he was in a relationship with someone that he loved more than anything and that loved him back. 

He twisted in Jiho’s arms, reaching up to press a soft kiss to the younger's lips. He really hoped Jiho wouldn't grow anymore; he was already considerably taller than Taeyang. 

"How about you warm me up right now?" A playful smirk danced on his lips as his finger trailed over one of Jiho’s prominent collarbones. "We need to christen our new place, right?"

"Kim Taeyang,  _you_  are insatiable." Jiho giggled as Taeyang pulled his jacket off, throwing it over the back of the sofa. "We haven't even made the bed yet."

"Who said anything about the bed? We have this entire apartment and it's all ours. How boring would we be if we kept things to the bedroom? Hm?"

Jiho didn't usually take much persuading, especially when Taeyang was involved. 

"So, what you're saying is..." Jiho closed in, forcing Taeyang to back up, hands flat against the dark haired boy’s chest. "That you want me to fuck you on every surface in this place?"

Taeyang whimpered as his back hit the wall, Jiho pressed up against him, his cocky demeanour slipping, just for a second. 

"Fuck me, my face, blow me...spank me." The last offering was barely above a whisper, eyes locked on Jiho as he leaned in close to the younger's ear. "I want you to  _ruin_  me on every surface in this place."

Taeyang smirked at the low growl that resonated deep in Jiho's throat, yelping as the model grabbed at his ass, hoisting him up against the wall so they were eye level. He hated that he was so much shorter that Jiho...well, at least that's what he told people. It was actually a huge turn on for him. Being manhandled, having to reach up on his toes to kiss the younger properly, being thrown around like he weighed nothing. 

Jiho's tongue delved into his boyfriend’s mouth, moaning lowly as the blonde wrapped his legs around his waist, drawing him even closer. He could feel Taeyang against him, the heat radiating off of his body, how hard he was getting. 

"So," he panted drawing back from Taeyang, just for a second, "where do you want it first?"

"Right here."

"On the wall that backs onto our brand new neighbour’s living room? Really, Tae?"

"Well, they're gonna have to get used to me screaming your name sometime."

 

✧ ✦ ✧

 

Jiho smiled at the text Taeyang had just sent him wishing him luck at his photoshoot. They had been together almost two years and Jiho couldn't imagine life without the elder.

Taeyang wasn't a hopeless romantic like Jiho was, he didn't like holding hands or kissing in public, and he absolutely hated Jiho showering him with gifts. Not that that ever stopped the younger. Taeyang liked his alone time, whereas Jiho was clingy, he hated being apart from the blonde. He loved Taeyang and their relationship was going steady, but sometimes he worried Taeyang would get sick of him, like he was too much. 

"Hey sweetie! You ready?"

Jiho looked up from his phone at the tiny makeup artist that bounced into the dressing room.  _Holy fuck he's adorable_. 

"I'm Hansol, this is my first professional gig but I'm good, I promise." 

Jiho couldn't help but mirror the ecstatic smile on the other boys face, it was infectious. He uttered out his own name in a shy greeting, the confident facade he had grown from being in the modelling industry slipping. He felt like that dumb kid that would blush whenever Taeyang spoke to him again.  _Fuck_. 

It wasn't often that Jiho was lost for words, but Hansol spoke so much that he didn't think he could get a word in edgeways, even if his voice wasn't betraying him. 

It was refreshing, honestly. In this industry everyone was so up themselves, acted like they were better than everyone they met. Having his makeup done was usually a cold, impersonal chore, but Hansol made him smile, made him relax a little. 

"You have amazing bone structure; I’m barely even going to have to contour." Hansol giggled, brushing a little powder on Jiho’s cheekbones as they flushed. 

"Is this really your first gig?" Jiho looked over himself in the mirror as Hansol stepped away to admire his work. 

"Yeah, I just graduated last summer. Why? Am I doing an okay job?"

"Yeah, you're amazing." Jiho blurted out without even thinking. Maybe that was a little too forward. He sealed his lips, preventing himself from saying anything else stupid. 

Hansol giggled again. He had the cutest laugh. "Well, thanks, hopefully I'll get booked more often, then."

"Jiho Shin!" A voice called for him from the other side of the room, where the camera was set up, distracting him from Hansol's lips. 

"You better go before they get mad, sweetie. Put a good word in for me, okay?" Hansol shot a playful wink at Jiho, collecting his supplies as Jiho made his way over to the shoot. 

 _Jesus Christ_. 

He had to calm down, he was pretty sure his face was bright red and the director would be less than impressed with him. Hansol was just a cute makeup artist, a cute makeup artist he would probably never see again. London was a big city, and the amount of people that worked in modelling and photography was vast, it's not like he ran into people on a regular basis. 

Plus, he had Taeyang, he shouldn't even be thinking about anyone else. 

 

✧ ✦ ✧

 

Jiho did put in a good word for Hansol, which led to him being very wrong about not seeing the makeup artist again. By June, just two months after they had first met, Hansol had done his makeup on four different sets, and it was driving Jiho crazy. 

Every time they met Hansol seemed to get cuter. Jiho couldn't help but smile at his mannerisms, the way he spoke, the slight accent he couldn't quite pick up on, his dedication. 

He discovered that Hansol was the same age as him, well, almost. They were both eighteen but Hansol was born the year before. 

"It's my birthday in a couple of days; actually, I'm having a little get together if you want to come." Hansol beamed, taking a sip from his iced latte as he and Jiho talked. Hansol was done with styling people for now, and they had a little time to just spend together before the photographer needed Jiho. 

He liked Jiho. A lot. What wasn't to like about him? The younger was absolutely stunning. His face was carved by the gods, his deep voice made Hansol melt pretty much every time he spoke and he had been nothing lovely to him. He was so soft spoken and a little nervous for someone of his beauty and stature, it gave Hansol butterflies. All the other male models he worked with were really fucking arrogant. 

"A get together?" Hansol smiled as Jiho cocked his head, it was difficult to believe the dark haired boy was younger than him, even if it was only by about half a year, apart from in cases like this. He knew Jiho had lived a pretty sheltered life. Private school, big house in the nice part of the city, expensive holidays and presents. He still seemed so humble, though. 

"Yeah, like a party." 

"Oh." Jiho seemed to falter, Hansol's heart sunk. "I don't really do parties." He tried to suppress a sad smile as he thought about Taeyang. There was no way he could go to Hansol's birthday party, a boy he couldn't stop thinking about, while leaving Taeyang, his actual boyfriend who he was madly in love with and was still struggling with his past, at home. He would never do that to Taeyang. 

"But," he picked up on Hansol's sudden drop in mood, seeing him anything but happy made him uneasy, "I could take you out for coffee or something after we're done, as like an early birthday treat?"

Hansol seemed to perk up at that. 

"Okay!" 

Was Jiho asking him out on a date? Maybe he should ask, just to clarify... But, he didn't want to scare him off. What if he wasn't even into boys? No. he'd just leave it, he didn't want to risk anything. 

"That'll be fun. You can take me to one of your fancy, private school boy cafes." Hansol teased, causing Jiho to roll his eyes. Hansol was always picking on him for going to a posh school. 

Jiho actually loved when Hansol would tease him, he would do anything to see that smile, those cat like eyes forming crescent moons. God, he was adorable. He loved this, when Hansol wasn't busy and the photographer was running late so they could just talk. But today he wanted to get the shoot over and done with as soon as possible, so he could take Hansol out. 

_Take him out._

The gravity of the situation didn't even hit him until hours later, when the shoot was over and done with and he and Hansol were walking side by side to an arts cafe in Islington, their hands cautiously brushing against one another. 

_Fuck._

Was this a date? Did Hansol think it was a date?

Did Jiho want this to be a date?

He tensed up as Hansol's fingers ghosted over his, silently begging to be held. And it was all he could think about. Holding Hansol's hand. 

What the fuck was he meant to do? It was too late to back out now; the last thing he wanted was to hurt Hansol. 

But... What about Taeyang? It had taken so long to get the older boy to agree to even go out with him, to open up and trust him. They lived together. That's how far they had come. Was he really willing to throw that all way just because Hansol's hands looked small and soft and like they would fit perfectly in his? 

No. Because Taeyang's hands  _did_  fit perfectly in his. Their fingers slotted together like two pieces of an unconventional jigsaw puzzle. 

He internally breathed a sigh of relief was they rounded the corner to the cafe he had been talking about, pushing the door open to let Hansol in with a soft smile. 

"Woah, this place is so pretty." Hansol's jaw dropped as he looked around the room. Mismatched retro furniture, geometric pastel patterns painted on the walls, artwork by locals up for sale in ornate frames. This place was right up his street, how did Jiho know him so well already?

"I know right? I come here w-" Jiho faltered, not really wanting to tell Hansol about Taeyang. Was that cheating? Why couldn't he bring up the fact he had a boyfriend? "With my friends, it's a really nice place."

It hadn't even occurred to him that this was his and Taeyang's place. They came here all the time due to the elder’s caffeine addiction, and now he was here with Hansol, on some kind of pseudo-birthday date. This was so fucked up. 

"Where's your boyfriend?" The barista smiled at Jiho from behind the counter as Hansol hummed and hawed over which of the eclectic chairs he wanted to sit in, Jiho offering to order and pay for their drinks. The staff here knew him and Taeyang pretty well, much to Taeyang's dismay after Jiho had passionately kissed the blonde in front of everyone one Friday afternoon after Taeyang had gotten his exam results back. The elder really wasn't one for public displays of affection. 

"He's at school," Jiho smiled, trying to act as normal as possible, as if he wasn't cafe-cheating on Taeyang, "it's my friend's birthday soon, so." He trailed off, trying to keep conversation casual, willing the faint blush on his cheeks away. 

The barista seemed to buy it.  _Buy it?_ There was nothing to  _buy_ , that was exactly what was going on here. Jiho brought Hansol out for coffee for his birthday. 

Then why did he feel so guilty?

"This place is so nice, Jiho!" Hansol beamed as the model brought their drinks over, sitting opposite him. "I can't believe I've never been here, my place is just a few streets away."

Jiho couldn't help but return the smile, Hansol just seemed to have that effect on him. His sunny personality was contagious.

"Oh my god, this place does cocktails!" Hansol had been flicking through the menu as Jiho watched him with a soft smile on his face, a nagging voice in the back of his head screaming at him to look away. But he couldn't. "I know it's, like, not even four on a Tuesday, but we should totally get some. This one has popping candy on top!"

Jiho laughed at how enthusiastic and excitable Hansol got over just about everything, he was the complete opposite of his calm and slightly cynical boyfriend. Personality wise anyway, physically Taeyang and Hansol were fairly similar; around the same height, small and slim, wide smiles that he couldn't take his eyes off. 

Taeyang. Every time he thought of his boyfriend he felt a pang of guilt in his stomach. 

"I...I don't really drink." It was a tiny white lie, he did, but not often, and he didn't really want to go into why on his... _date_...with Hansol. Plus, he couldn't really turn up at home smelling of alcohol. "But I'll buy you one if you want, I'm good with coffee."

"Oh," Hansol had never met anyone his age that didn't drink, he was about to ask why when he noticed a sort of distant look in Jiho’s eyes signalling that maybe it was best not to, "nah, I'm good, I don't need alcohol to have fun with you."

He giggled at the way Jiho blushed. It was endearing that it didn't seem to take much before the younger's cheeks would be tinted pink. Hansol didn't know for sure what Jiho’s sexuality was, but he was pretty sure Jiho must feel something for him. Something romantic. 

Hansol still couldn't believe that someone like Jiho would even give him the time of day. He had been in the industry since he was just a kid, and seemed to be a well-known model in the city, despite his age. Yet here he was, on a date with this fresh out of college makeup artist. 

Hansol's eyes trailed down to Jiho’s hands on the table in front of him. He wanted to hold them so bad, but didn't know if that was too forward, Jiho seemed really flighty and nervous, but maybe that was even more reason for him to make the first move. 

He inched forwards, fingers brushing against Jiho’s, smiling as they automatically fell open, like a flower blooming or something else  disgustingly romantic and soppy. He laced their fingers together, sighing contentedly at how soft and warm Jiho’s skin was, how big his hands felt compared to Hansol's, how happy he felt in that moment in time, even from something so subtle and simple. 

Hansol felt something well up in the pit of his stomach. Jiho wasn't pulling away, he wasn't freaking out at the fact another boy was holding his hand in a cafe. He must like boys, surely. And he must like Hansol,  _surely_. His own face began to heat up as his eyes rose to meet with Jiho’s, a coy smile on his lips. Hansol wanted nothing more than to lunge across the table and kiss him, but maybe that was a step too far, they were barely even holding hands, after all. 

He wanted more, though. He wanted Jiho. 

Jiho swallowed thickly, Hansol was looking at him with such intensity and he couldn't bring himself to look away. Why did this feel so right? They were literally just holding hands, nothing more, and he could feel electricity pulsing through his veins. It was like no one else was in the cafe, just the two of them. Like Hansol was the only person that mattered right now. 

"Jiho," he was pulled from his trance as Hansol spoke his name, it sounded so magical coming from those lips, "I don't usually, well, ever, do this but...do you want to come back to my p-" 

Jiho crashed back to reality as his phone vibrated against the oak table, fingers detangling from Hansol's to pick it up and read the message. 

[Tae ♥]

I'm on the way back from uni do you know what time you'll be home so I can make dinner? xx

His breath hitched. Holy fuck. _Taeyang_. His boyfriend, his fucking amazing boyfriend who had been through hell and back was playing the perfect housewife role and asking him what he wanted for dinner later while he was out on a _date_ with someone else. 

This was cheating; surely, nothing had happened but...he still felt so guilty. He was going behind Taeyang's back. He had feelings for someone else. He had brought someone else to _their_ cafe. He was-

He looked up at Hansol, the elder was staring back at him with worry written across his face, probably due to the fact Jiho had stopped breathing for a good ten seconds after looking at his phone. This wasn't fair on Hansol, either. The makeup artist clearly liked him and Jiho had a boyfriend back home, he was playing with everyone's emotions and it felt so, so wrong. 

"Hansol- I- I have to go. Some-something's come up, I'm really sorry." He stuttered out, standing to leave as Hansol gaped back at him. 

"Is everything okay?" 

Jiho’s heart sunk, he hated hearing the worry in Hansol's voice, he wanted him to keep smiling, but he couldn't keep doing this. Not to either of them. 

"Y-yeah, just...a friend needs me. I'm really sorry; I'll see you around sometime, okay?" He lied, backing out of the cafe, practically legging it down the street as the door shut behind him. 

Hansol slumped back in his seat, arms crossing on the table in front of him, cushioning the impact as his head slammed onto the table. He couldn’t believe that just happened. A few minutes ago he was worrying that kissing Jiho would have been too forward, and then he went an opened his big mouth anyway, which lead to Jiho literally running away from him. 

"Fuck." He whispered out against the sleeves of his sweatshirt as tears began to well up in his eyes. Why did he even suggest that? "You're such a fucking slut, Hansol." 


	2. PDA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2!! it's time to really get into alexandrite now garnet is well and truly done yeaaaa  
> taeyang is a lil bit of a bitch in this chapter but hes also lowkey me like this is legit how i used to be in relationships lol

Jiho was almost glad that he didn't have any photoshoots for a couple of weeks. Sure, money was a little tighter for the two of them, but it meant he had no chance of running into Hansol before the elder's birthday. He still made sure to send him a happy birthday text though, because, well that's just how he was raised. 

He and Taeyang were lying around their living room, wasting their Saturday evening. He was drifting off to sleep, head in Taeyang's lap when he checked the time on his phone. 18:39. It was almost seven and they hadn't done a single thing all day. He rarely got weekends off, especially when Taeyang had no work to do and he felt bad that they were wasting it. 

"You wanna go out somewhere?"

"Hm?" Taeyang looked down at him, putting his phone on the arm of the sofa. "Like where?"

Jiho shrugged. "I dunno, for food or a walk down by the river or something. I just wanna take you out, I feel like we've wasted a rare day off together."

Taeyang stroked his fingers through Jiho's hair. He was so adorable. He always wanted to spoil Taeyang, despite knowing the elder would be more than happy to lie around on the sofa all day and make out. He honestly couldn't be bothered to go anywhere, but if that's what Jiho wanted he wasn't going to say no. 

"Sure, I don't have to dress up though, do I?"

"Not if you don't want to. We'll just go somewhere casual."

Before he knew it Jiho was ushering him into the car. He had only passed his test a few weeks ago, after failing three times, and insisted he should be the one to drive. 

Jiho's driving made Taeyang...nervous. It wasn't that he was reckless, but he was absentminded. He'd forget to indicate every so often or misread speed signs. There was a point in his life where Taeyang honestly thought his cause of death would be Jiho's driving. 

"That wasn't so bad." The younger beamed as they pulled up at a car park near the river, after nearly scraping the car next to them with his wing mirror. 

Taeyang let out a breath he'd been holding in for far too long now the car was finally stationary. 

"I'm definitely driving home." 

Jiho pouted as Taeyang got out, having to stealthily slide along the side of the car because it was parked so close to the next one, not allowing his door to open properly. 

"So, where we going?"

"I dunno." Jiho shrugged, intertwining his fingers with Taeyang's. "I figured we'd just walk along the river until we find somewhere that looks nice."

Taeyang stifled a whine. He would much rather be at home, in the same position he'd been in for the majority of the day, fingers stroking through Jiho's hair until they fell asleep, but he didn't want to seem ungrateful. They did that most nights and he knew Jiho liked going out on dates and stuff. 

"As long as you don't make me walk too far, my legs aren't as long as yours." He joked, nudging Jiho with his elbow. 

Jiho honestly didn't care what they did; as long as he was with Taeyang he was happy. His boyfriend may be a moody little bitch at times, but he even loved that part of him. Taeyang's pouting and whining was oddly endearing. 

And it didn't take long for the whining to kick in. 

"I'm cold."

"Tae, it's June, it’s like twenty-five degrees. How can you possibly be cold?"

Taeyang shrugged. "I dunno, but I am, can we just hurry up and find somewhere?"

Jiho sighed, pulling Taeyang into a one-armed hug so they could share some body heat, only for the smaller boy to squirm away. 

"Jii, you know I don't like all that cuddly shit in public. I feel like everyone's staring at us." He folded his arms across his chest as they walked, stopping Jiho from even being able to hold his hand. 

"So what if they do? I love you and I want the world to know, Tae."

That made Taeyang blush. He knew Jiho loved showing him off. He had no idea why, he wasn't anything special, but he did. 

"You're so mushy it makes me sick." He smiled coyly, uncrossing his arms so he could take Jiho's hand back in his own. 

Jiho mirrored Taeyang's smile now their skin-on-skin contact has been resumed. "I'm cute though, right?"

"Don't flatter yourself."

After what seemed like forever, in Taeyang's opinion, they finally found somewhere. A cute little cafe with dim lighting and a live band playing. They sat down on a table directly in the middle of the floor, much to Taeyang's dismay, but there weren't any at the edges of the room left. 

They ate, talked and laughed. Jiho loved this. Everything was so casual with Taeyang. He didn't have to try, didn't have to wear that mask he wore when modelling so that people wouldn't treat him like shit. He could just be himself. 

They talked about how university was going for Taeyang now he had switched his degree, they talked about an advertisement shoot Jiho had coming up in the following week, they talked about pretty much anything that came to mind. It wasn't difficult for them; they had known each other so long everything seemed to come so naturally. 

Which was why Jiho didn't think anything of it when he laced his fingers with Taeyang's on top of the table as the elder watched the girl on stage playing acoustic guitar. 

That was, until Taeyang flinched, withdrawing his hand. Jiho watched as his boyfriends eyes nervously darted around the room, curling in on himself slightly. 

"You don't have to constantly hold my hand, you know?" Taeyang's voice was pointed despite being hushed, not wanting to draw any more attention to them. 

Jiho winced slightly at his tone. Honestly, this was the only problem in their relationship. Taeyang was so defensive when it came to public displays of affection. They seemed to make him uncomfortable, but Jiho couldn't help himself. In his eyes, Taeyang was the most perfect boyfriend he could ask for, why wouldn't he want to show him off? 

"Sorry." He whispered, shuffling his chair around the table slightly, so he was closer to Taeyang. He couldn't help but feel a little dejected. Especially considering Hansol, who wasn't even his boyfriend, was so open to holding his hand the other week. Why couldn't Taeyang be like that too?

"I just like being close to you."

Taeyang sighed. He always felt bad for rejecting Jiho, but it just made him so uncomfortable. He loved his boyfriend and had no problem with everyone knowing, he just hated the idea of people watching them. He didn't really know how to react to people seeing him be so openly romantic. It made him feel...kinda stupid. 

"I know you do, Bambi, and I like being close to you too, but we don't have to be constantly attached. I love you without having to show it all the time."

Jiho looked down at his hands, at the lime green stone nestled on his middle finger. He always felt somewhat empty without Taeyang's fingers curled around his own. He knew that sounded pathetic but that's just how he was, he was affectionate and clingy and Taeyang was the polar opposite. He wanted to cuddle into his boyfriend’s side as they watched the singer, but he also wanted to respect his boundaries. 

"This song is dedicated to a special someone in the audience."

Jiho switched his attention from Taeyang to the singer who was looking directly at them. He had totally forgotten he had asked her to sing something on his way to the counter to place their order earlier. Something for Taeyang. 

He smiled to himself as she began playing the first few chords of Unintended by Muse. It was their song. They had never spoken about it, but it was their song. They were Taeyang's favourite band; he would always play them while he tutored Jiho. It was the first song he had taught the younger to play on guitar. It fit them perfectly. 

_"You could be my unintended choice to love my life extended, you could be the one I'll always love."_

Taeyang tensed up as the girl began singing. Why was she singing that? Of all the songs... And why was she looking at him while signing? 

He felt his face heat up, realising other people in the cafe were looking at him, soft smiles on their faces. Looking at _them_. 

 _Fuck_. 

He was that special someone. 

_"You could be the one who listens to my deepest inquisitions; you could be the one I'll always love."_

He turned to Jiho who was staring back at him, almost dreamily, elbow on the table, palm propping up his head. _Jesus_. 

"Jii, did you-?"

Jiho simply took Taeyang's hand back in his, eyes never once leaving his boyfriends. He knew it was an overly romantic gesture, but he also knew how much Taeyang loved music, how much this song meant to him. Part of Jiho knew it was unnecessary, but he loved going out of his way to show Taeyang how much he loved him. 

_"First there was the one who challenged all my dreams and all my balance. He could never be as good as you."_

Oh god. She had even changed the lyrics from 'she' to 'he'. If anyone was unsure who the song was dedicated to before, they'd know now. That line always reminded him of someone. Someone he would rather forget. Someone Jiho had helped him get away from. 

Taeyang could feel his heart racing, his face burning up, his stomach turning. He wanted to run, but he couldn't do that to Jiho. He knew his boyfriend was just trying to do something nice for him, but he wanted nothing more than the ground to swallow him up right now. 

_"I'll be there as soon as I can, but I'm busy mending broken pieces of the life I had before."_

Taeyang swallowed thickly, feeling a lump forming in his throat. He couldn't even look at Jiho. Now everyone in this place knew how fucked up he was. 

_"Before you."_

That his life was literally broken before Jiho. 

Why would Jiho pick such a private song for such a public setting? They were surrounded by people they didn't know as some girl with a guitar serenaded him with a song about how shit his life used to be, about how he was still trying to fix things. 

He felt sick. Everyone was clapping and he couldn't even move. 

"Tae?"

He could barely register Jiho speaking to him as a buzzing sound took over his hearing. He needed to get out of here. 

He stood, grabbing his jacket off the back of his chair as he made his way to the door of the cafe. Sure, more people were staring at him now, but it would only be for a couple of seconds. 

"Taeyang!" Jiho stared dumbfounded as his boyfriend walked out on him. In a crowded cafe. After he had just made this amazingly beautiful romantic gesture. 

_What the fuck?_

He grabbed his own jacket, following Taeyang outside. 

Taeyang could feel his eyes stinging as he fumbled to pull his cigarettes from his jacket pocket, tears threatening to spill over his lashes as he lit up, inhaling deeply to try and calm himself down. 

Why would Jiho show him up like that? After everything? 

Seconds later, the younger stepped out of the cafe, making a beeline for him. He turned away, ignoring the calls of his name as he made his way back the way they came. He just wanted to go home. 

"Tae!" For someone so short and against exercise, Taeyang could sure walk fast when he wanted to. "Tae, wait!"

Taeyang finally stopped as Jiho caught up to him, standing in front of him so he couldn't go anywhere if he tried. 

"What was all that about? You made me look like a complete idiot!"

Taeyang shrunk into his jacket, expelling smoke from his lungs. He felt bad, he really did. He didn't want to abandon jiho like that, but it all got too much. 

"Why would you do that to me?"

"Do what? Something incredibly romantic? Most people would go crazy for something like that, Tae."

"Well I'm not _most people_ , am I, Jiho?" Taeyang bit back, tears unwillingly running down his sharp cheekbones. "You know I hate stuff like that. And why would you pick that song? You know how personal that is to me."

Jiho furrowed his eyebrows. He knew that maybe it was a bit over the top, but he really thought Taeyang would like it. He was a music major, his life revolved around music. Why wouldn't he like something like that?

"Cause...it's like,  _our_ song."

" _Our_ song? You think our song is something about how shitty my life was before I got with you?"

Jiho flinched. He had never really thought about it like that, about exactly why Taeyang resonated with the song so much. 

"Did you really think I wanted to be reminded of Hyunho in a room full of people I don't know staring at me?" 

Jiho's heart dropped. 

_He could never be as good as you._

That's why that song was so important to Taeyang? Why he would only listen to it when it was just the two of them. When they were laid in bed, wrapped up in one another's arms or something. 

How the fuck hadn't he seen that before?

"Tae- I-" Jiho started, hesitantly putting his hand on Taeyang's shoulder. He blinked a few times, trying to fight back his own tears as Taeyang flinched away from his touch to light up another cigarette. Jiho pulled the sleeves of his jacket over his hands in an attempt to stop touching his boyfriend. It was an automatic reaction. Taeyang was crying and he wanted to comfort him. 

"Tae, I'm sorry, I just wanted to do something nice for you and I know you love that song, but-" He inhaled deeply, willing himself not to cry. "I'm sorry."

Taeyang sighed, looking up at Jiho's glassy eyes. He hated seeing him cry. He knew he didn't mean it in a malicious way. He knew he was just trying to be cute and romantic. Make Taeyang smile. 

"I know you were but- I just don't like all of that, Jii. I know you're into this whole Hollywood romance thing...but I'm not. I don't like the big public displays of affection. I love being all cuddly with you at home, but not where other people can see. It just makes me feel...awkward."

Jiho's breath shuddered as Taeyang threw his cigarette butt away, cold fingers brushing against his own, asking to be held. Taeyang felt awful every time he rejected Jiho. He didn't want to, but he just couldn't act like that in public. 

"I'm sorry. I love you, but I just can’t deal with all that, Jii." 

Jiho nodded. He knew that. Taeyang had made it clear in the past that he wasn't into public displays of affection or overly romantic gestures. But Jiho was. He loved all of that fairy-tale romance. He loved kissing in public and letting everyone know that Taeyang was his and he loved them more than anything. 

"I'm sorry too, I just- I shouldn't have ambushed you like that."

Taeyang smiled softly as his tears dried on his cheeks, making his skin a little stiff. 

"It's okay. I'm sorry I'm not exactly what you want bu-"

"You are!" Jiho stopped him before he could even finish. That was the last thing he wanted Taeyang to think. "Of course you're what I want, Tae. I just get carried away sometimes because you mean everything to me."

Taeyang felt his face heat up again, his heart race, but this time he didn't want to run. Honestly, he still felt awkward even when Jiho said things like that about him in private. Even after two years it was still difficult for him to believe. 

"You...you mean everything to me too, Bambi." 

Taeyang stepped forward, tentatively wrapping his arms around Jiho's waist, nuzzling into his t-shirt. He felt a little hypocritical; he had just walked out on his boyfriend for being overly mushy and here he was hugging him in the middle of the street. This was different, though. They didn't have an audience. 

Jiho smiled as Taeyang gravitated towards him, arms instinctively wrapping around his boyfriends shoulders.

"Can we just go home?"

 Jiho pressed a soft kiss to Taeyang's platinum hair. 

"Of course we can, Angel."

 

✧ ✦ ✧

 

The thing Jiho hated most about modelling was the waiting around. Shoots could take an entire day, but he was usually only doing anything for a couple of hours, the rest of the day was him just waiting around for the other models to be done with their parts. 

He flinched as a pair of hands covered his eyes, robbing him of his sight. 

"Guess who?"

He grinned. He could recognise that voice anywhere. 

"Tae?" The hands moved from over his eyes, a petite blonde appearing from behind him before perching himself on Jiho's lap. "What are you doing here?"

Taeyang shrugged. "I was bored so I thought I'd come see how you were doing. It's really not that hard to sneak onto the set of an ad." He laughed, arms looping around the back of Jiho’s neck. "You look pretty bored too." 

"I am." Jiho pouted, arms mirroring Taeyang's but snaking around the elders waist to pull him in close. He loved when Taeyang was in this kind of mood, willing to cuddle into him. Sometimes, he wished it was always like this. "They don't need me for like another hour."

He tilted his head up to catch Taeyang's lips in his own; he really couldn't be around the blonde for very long before feeling the need to kiss him. Taeyang gave him an entrance almost instantly, their tongues gliding against another in a tender kiss that was quickly growing more passionate. He was much less self-conscious about being affectionate with Jiho in public when no one was around. 

"An hour, hm? That's a pretty long time." Taeyang whispered against his lips as they parted momentarily, to catch their breath. He knew exactly what Taeyang was hinting at, and he usually couldn't resist Taeyang when he hinted at anything even vaguely dirty, one of his hands travelling down to the elders thigh as they kissed again, deeper this time. Jiho almost forgot he was still at work until he heard a voice calling his name. 

He snapped back from Taeyang, making the elder whine at the loss. 

"Hansol?" Jiho’s eyes widened, face flushing as the makeup artist stared back at him, almost dropping the selection of brushes in his hand. He hadn't even realised Hansol was working on this set today. Shit. 

"I just- uh, came to touch up your foundation but...if you're, uhm, busy I'll just-" Hansol knew he was bright red; face burning as he tried to turn away. He felt sick. 

"No! I-It's fine, you can do it now, I don't want you to fall off schedule." Jiho smiled nervously despite Taeyang's eyes burning a hole in the side of his face. He didn't want Hansol to go. He didn't know why, considering he had his more than willing boyfriend in his lap, but he didn't. 

Hansol nodded, moving to Jiho’s side to check over the younger's makeup, not really knowing what else's to do in the situation. He didn't miss the glare the blonde in Jiho’s lap sent him as he moved out of the way to let Hansol do his job, opting to lean up against the wall instead of sitting down. Hansol swallowed thickly, this guy wasn't any taller or bigger than him, but that didn't mean Hansol wasn't a little intimidated. 

Jiho's eyes flickered between the two of them, picking up on the obvious tension. How the fuck was he meant to fix this? "Tae, this is Hansol, he's a makeup artist," he motioned to the blonde who was smiling weakly as he mixed a couple of shades of foundation to match Jiho’s skin tone, "and this is Taeyang, my boyfriend."

Hansol's heart dropped. He had figured the other guy was Jiho's boyfriend, but had been telling him over and over maybe it was just a one night stand thing. Something that didn't matter. But no. He was taken, of course he was. And this Taeyang was gorgeous, platinum blonde hair complimenting his fair skin, perfect bone structure, pouty lips. Of course Jiho was with him, whatever made Hansol think he had a chance to start with? 

He plastered on his signature sunny smile as he turned to the blonde. "Nice to meet you!" Before turning back to Jiho, trying his best to hide the jealousy in his voice. "Jiho never mentioned a boyfriend."

He knew it was catty, but he couldn't help himself, the look on Taeyang's face was worth it. 

"I- uh, it never really came up." Jiho muttered, eyes falling to his hands to avoid Taeyang's intense glare. This was a fucking mess. 

Taeyang chewed on the inside of his mouth, eyes narrowed. Why would Jiho keep him a secret? They had been together over two years now. They _lived_ together. Was Jiho ashamed of him or something? His line of sight moved over to Hansol. He was cute; Taeyang couldn't deny that, he had the most adorable smile, the most adorable smile he couldn't seem to keep off of his face around Jiho. 

All of his insecurities bubbled to the surface at once; he knew fine well he wasn't good enough for Jiho, that he deserved someone better, but Jiho had always reassured him that wasn't the case, Taeyang was everything he ever wanted. Maybe it was a lie. Maybe this Hansol was better for him. 

He shook his head, pushing those thoughts of self-deprivation out of his head. Jiho would never lie to him like that, and he definitely wouldn't cheat on him. 

"Well he does." Taeyang bit back, he wasn't about to give Jiho up that easily, running his hand through his hair to show off the amethyst ring on his middle finger as Hansol glanced across at him. "We live together too, right, baby?" 

Jiho laughed softly, holding his hand out to pull Taeyang back over to him. Even his boyfriend being a couple of feet away was too much for him. Taeyang didn't shy away, clearly feeling way too territorial to even think about his dislike of public displays of affection. Maybe he did like Hansol, as more than a friend, but he _loved_ Taeyang, and he wasn't willing to risk their relationship over a crush. 

"Right... Well, you're done!" Hansol tried to keep a smile plastered on his face as he watched Jiho’s arm curl around Taeyang's waist, pulling him into a soft kiss, but he was pretty sure he was failing. "That should do until your next shoot."

He turned to leave, not being able to watch this much longer. He really thought Jiho liked him; maybe he was just being nice. God, he was such an idiot.

"H-" Jiho tried to call after the stylist but was cut off by Taeyang's lips before he even managed to get the first syllable out. His eyes fell shut, getting lost in Taeyang almost instantly, all thoughts of Hansol leaving his mind. Taeyang tended to have that effect on him. 

"Why are you keeping me a secret?" Jiho winced at the underlying hurt in Taeyang's voice, masked with anger. 

"I'm not, we've just never really talked about it so...I dunno, you just never came up."

"Never?" Taeyang quirked an eyebrow. "Jiho, we do, like, everything together, and I never once came up in conversation?"

Jiho shrugged. God he felt awful. He didn't know why he had kept Taeyang a secret. Maybe to impress Hansol or something? This was all so ridiculous, why was he such an idiot?

"A-are you ashamed of me?" 

Jiho’s jaw dropped, that was the last thing he wanted to hear Taeyang say. "Baby, of course not. I don't ever want you to think that."

"Do you like him?"

"What?" His eyes snapped back up to Taeyang, pink spreading across his cheeks. 

"Hansol, do you think he's cute?"

"I-I, well-" He stuttered, not really sure what to say. He didn't want to lie to Taeyang but he didn't want him to get the wrong end of the stick either. 

"Of course you do, he's fucking adorable." Taeyang sighed as he stepped back, arms crossing over his chest defensively. 

"Tae- Okay yeah, I think he's cute. But that's it; nothing is going on between us. I love _you_. I'd never cheat on you, Angel." 

Taeyang practically melted at the pet name and he hated himself for it. He was meant to be angry at Jiho, but how could he? Having a crush wasn't exactly a crime. 

"I know you wouldn't," he let Jiho pull him back into a one-armed hug, "I just- I dunno, I'm being dumb."

"You're not dumb, baby," Jiho tilted his head up to press a soft kiss to Taeyang's jawline; " _you're_ adorable." He mirrored what Taeyang had called Hansol, making sure he boyfriend knew he wasn't being replaced by this makeup artist Jiho couldn't stop thinking about. "And I love you." 

"I love you too." Taeyang smiled, catching Jiho’s lips in yet another kiss. He did, really, and there was no way he was going to let this come between them. He didn't want to be that jealous boyfriend that kept tabs on his partner. He couldn't let his insecurities ruin them. 

"I'm gonna go, let you finish up here. I have an essay to start, anyway. What time will you be back?" Taeyang ran his fingers through Jiho’s dark hair; he didn't really want to wait around like some kind of guard dog. 

"I dunno, shouldn't be too long, I'll text you when I'm leaving, okay?"

Taeyang nodded, pressing one last kiss to Jiho’s forehead before making his way home. 

Jiho sighed deeply as soon as Taeyang was out of earshot, fingers raking through his hair. He _had_ to get over this Hansol thing; he couldn't let some stupid crush destroy his relationship with Taeyang, not after everything they had been through. 

 

✧ ✦ ✧

 

"Hi, baby!" Jiho burst through the door of his and Taeyang's apartment, a box of pastries from his boyfriend’s favourite bakery in his hand. He was determined to make Taeyang feel loved tonight; he hated the idea of him thinking Jiho was trying to replace him. 

"Hey!" Taeyang popped his head around the corner of their open plan kitchen. "I got kinda distracted with my essay and forgot to make food so I ordered pizza, I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not," Jiho smiled as Taeyang gravitated towards him, "I got you a present." He nodded towards the box in his hand, Taeyang letting out a small squeal of excitement as he took it from Jiho, placing it on their dining table before practically jumping into Jiho’s arms. 

Jiho chuckled softly as Taeyang’s arms wrapped around the back of his neck, silently begging to be lifted up. Jiho was more than happy to oblige, picking Taeyang up so the elder could wrap his legs around his waist and kiss him properly, without having to tip toe. 

Taeyang's kiss was hungry, desperate for more than just a quick peck, and Jiho picked up on it instantly. He was jealous, wanted to mark Jiho as his own even though there was no one else around. It was rare that Taeyang was this affectionate with him, not as soon as he walked in the house, anyway. It was cute, honestly. 

Jiho carried him over to the sofa, settling down with Taeyang in his lap, giving the blonde more room to move against his boyfriend. He wanted Jiho. Needed to know that Jiho still wanted him. 

"So, how was work?" Taeyang asked as he pulled back from the kiss, hips still pressed down against Jiho’s. 

"It was okay, the video's still not done though, I have to go back tomorrow after school." 

Jiho couldn't help but notice the way Taeyang's bottom lip jutted out momentarily, he would never say it aloud, but he knew Taeyang hated him working so much. 

"Will Hansol be there?"

Jiho tried to suppress a smirk. 

"Yeah, he will be, why? You jealous?" He knew fine well Taeyang would never admit to it, he just wanted to tease his boyfriend. 

"No!" Taeyang felt the tips of his ears burn. "Of course not, I just...I miss you when you're at shoots. And...And I love how hard you work for me. For us." His voice was barely audible, admitting that was almost as hard as admitting he was jealous. Emotions weren't really Taeyang's strong suit, but he wanted Jiho to know how thankful he was for everything the younger had done for him. He couldn't lose Jiho just because he was scared of opening up. 

Jiho’s lips fell open; it was rare that Taeyang was this vulnerable in front of him, not anymore anyway. He knew the elder hated appearing weak, but it made Jiho’s heart swell. 

"I love how you always wanna look after me, Bambi." Taeyang pouted, pressing a kiss to Jiho’s lips, pelvis rolling gently. "It's like you're the hyung and I'm the dongsaeng." He laughed, remembering the day he met Jiho and the younger had called him hyung for the first and last time after Taeyang chastised him. He hated that word, made him feel so old. 

However, it seemed to have a different effect on Jiho, Taeyang couldn't help but notice the subtle bucking of Jiho’s hips when the honorific left his lips. 

He quirked an eyebrow, smirking. 

"Oh you like that, huh?" Taeyang caught Jiho’s bottom lip in between his own, the pace of his hips picking up as he ground down against his boyfriend. "Hyung." He whimpered into Jiho’s mouth. 

Jiho reacted beautifully, hands gripping onto Taeyang's hips, pulling him further into his lap, tongue delving into the elder’s mouth possessively. It was Taeyang who was the jealous one in this situation, but Jiho acted it. He couldn't help himself when Taeyang said that word. He had no idea why it turned him on, but it did. 

"Say it again, baby."

"Hyung." Taeyang gasped out as Jiho’s hips bucked up against his own, increasing the friction on his rapidly hardening cock. This side of Jiho always got him going. 

"Can you call me that when I fuck you, hm, Angel?"

Taeyang nodded feverishly, arms wrapping around the back of Jiho’s neck as he pulled him into another open mouthed kiss. Taeyang had always been into older guys, Jiho was the first boy he'd dated that was younger than him. He wouldn't exactly say he had a Daddy kink, that weirded him out a little, but he liked being looked after, he liked feeling tiny underneath someone. Maybe a hyung kink was more his thing. 

He yelped into Jiho’s mouth as the dark haired boy grabbed a handful of his ass, signalling exactly what it was he wanted from Taeyang - and Taeyang was more than happy to oblige. 

"Please, hyung, fuck me."


	3. Frenemies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well i wasn't gonna post this any time soon but i can't sleep and it's been a big day for td (they actually performed and we got so many insta updates!!!!) so i felt like i just had to bc i missed them sosososo much
> 
> smth i wanna address about hansol too; im still going to write him because this is F I C T I O N. i don't want to erase his sexuality, because asexuality is CONSTANTLY invalidated and i will 100% be writing something in which he is ace, but i can't just change what i've already written and the whole of alexandrite has been written for months. this FICTIONAL story is no reflection on hansol or any of the other members of toppdogg past or present. just like literally any other piece of fan fictional work. ok? cool 
> 
> so anyway this lil chapter will give a glimpse of what will be coming in peridot (tae's story) and a lil bit about his past but don't worry there's way more to come god knows how long that ones gonna be!!! and pls enjoy some more bitchy taeyang/hansol moments and IM SORRY HYEONTAE ik ur the most precious person in the world n would never hurt a fly but i ran out of ppl to use soooo

"Taeyanggie!"

Taeyang flinched as Jiho wrapped his arms around his waist, almost dropping the plate he was drying. He hadn't heard him shouting from across the apartment due to the music blasting through his headphones. 

"Tae." Jiho tried again, now nestled against his boyfriends back, plucking out an earbud so Taeyang could hear him. "You doing anything tonight?"

"Nah." He placed the plate down on the bench as Jiho hugged him tighter, worried he'd end up smashing it. "Why? You planning something?"

"Well..." Jiho started, almost hesitant to ask Taeyang this, maybe it was too soon after everything. He was still recovering. "Well, there's this casting agent and he wants me to go to this...get together tonight."

"Like a party?"

Jiho hummed. "Yeah, kinda."

"Then go, I'm guessing it'll be good for your career, right?" Taeyang spun around in Jiho's arms to face his boyfriend. He felt awful that Jiho felt the need to ask permission to go to a party out of fear if it making Taeyang feel uncomfortable. "You don't need to ask me, Jii. I'd never stop you from doing anything like that."

"I know...it's just- We were talking and I mentioned you and he wants you to come too. He thinks it'll be good for me, like, photographers might connect with me more if I have someone on my arm...or something."

"Oh." Taeyang'a face fell, opting to look at Jiho's chest as opposed to his face.

Jiho's heart skipped a beat. Why had he even asked that? Of course Taeyang wouldn't want to come. He shouldn't be around drunk people right now, it was way too soon. 

"I'm sorry, you don't have to- I-I shouldn't have even asked, I-"

"I'll go."

Jiho blinked as Taeyang looked up at him, a subtle smile on his lips. 

"If it'll help your career I'll go." 

"A-are you sure?"

"Yeah." Taeyang sighed, arms looping around Jiho's neck. "Bambi, you need to stop putting me first. You're the one that's gonna go far and you deserve to work with only the best designers." 

Jiho laughed against Taeyang's lips as the elder reached up to kiss him. He couldn't help but worry about Taeyang, it was in his nature, and he cared about the blonde more than anyone. 

"Are you positive, though? I don't want you-"

"I'll be fine. I need to get used to being in these situations sometime. You know, if I'm going to be your arm candy at all these events." 

Taeyang giggled as Jiho scooped him up, settling him down on the bench. He hummed contentedly against boyfriends lips as Jiho pushed his thighs apart. 

"Jii-" He whined, breath catching in the back of his throat as Jiho rubbed up against him. "Do we have time for this?"

"Of course." Jiho growled against Taeyang's neck, teeth grazing against the sensitive skin. It didn't exactly take much for him to get riled up when Taeyang was involved. "I always have time to make you feel good, baby."

"Fuck." Taeyang gasped out, Jiho's tongue flat against his neck. He arched into it, one hand gripping onto Jiho's shoulder, the other steadying himself on the bench. "Just don't leave marks. I'm not turning up to your fancy model party covered in hickeys." 

Jiho pulled back with a pout, hips continually rolling against Taeyang's. "But they look so pretty on you."

 

✧ ✦ ✧

 

Taeyang instantly regretted agreeing to come as soon as they pulled up at the club, knuckles turning white as he gripped the steering wheel. He had no idea how long it had been since he'd been somewhere like this. 

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Jiho sensed his boyfriend’s apprehension, looking at the blonde with concern. 

Taeyang stared back at him for a couple of seconds. He wasn't, but he had to do this for Jiho. He had to get over this sometime, and after everything Jiho had done for him, this was the least he could do. 

"I thought I told you to stop worrying about me." He smirked, trying to hide the anxiety bubbling up inside of him. "I'll be fine. You just concentrate on flirting with these designers."

Jiho nodded, he wasn't completely convinced but he knew Taeyang was trying, and this event would be really beneficial to him. To them both. 

He took Taeyang by the hand as they made their way to the club, heart skipping a beat as the elders fingers tightened around his own. Jiho knew he was nervous, that he was trying to put on a brave face for his sake. 

He really hoped this wouldn't backfire on them. 

The air was humid, thick with alcohol and it hit Taeyang like a brick wall. It was the first time he'd been back in a situation like this in god knows how long. But...he didn't miss it. That was his biggest fear, that he would miss it and want to return to his old life. But he didn't. Why the fuck would he want to? 

He smiled up at Jiho as the younger passed him a lemonade. It wasn't exactly what he was used to drinking in a place like this, but he didn't yearn for alcohol. His eyes scanned the room, it was early and people were already getting sloppy. It made him a little uncomfortable, but he tried not to let it affect him. He honestly couldn't understand why anyone would want to waste their time or money. 

This wasn't so bad. He could get through it. All he had to do was hang off Jiho's arm and smile and look cute while Jiho charmed all of these fancy designers and, well, that's what he did best anyway. 

It was going to be a long night, though. He had already lost track of how many people they spoke to and he was starting to get bored. Plus, everyone around him was getting drunker and drunker. The air seemed to be getting thicker and he just wanted to escape. He couldn't do that to Jiho, though. 

"I'm just going outside; I'll be back in a minute." Taeyang reached up on his toes, whispering into Jiho's ear. He needed a cigarette and didn't want to drag Jiho with him while he was talking to someone so important. 

Jiho shot him a concerned look, which Taeyang brushed off with an 'I'm fine'. He was, really. He was handling this a lot better than he ever thought he would. 

He stepped outside, thankful for the fresh air compared to the smell of alcohol and expensive perfume inside the club. He was glad they had banned smoking indoors, it gave him a chance to escape, just for a little bit. 

He lit up a cigarette, mulling over the irony of needing some fresh air only to fill his lungs with noxious gasses. He would take this over the smell of stale beer and vodka any day. 

"Hey, can I borrow a light?"

"Yeah, sur-" He turned in the direction of the voice, faltering as he realised who it was.

Hansol. 

Hansol faltered too, having no idea Taeyang would be here. Of all the people he could have asked. _Fuck_. 

"Here." Taeyang offered him his lighter anyway, he wasn't about to cause a scene. There was no scene to cause, anyway. Jiho was his and he knew fine well his boyfriend would never cheat on him. It made no difference what Hansol’s feelings towards the younger were. 

Hansol lit his cigarette with a small thanks, handing Taeyang back the lighter. Well, this was fucking awkward; stuck outside with the boyfriend of the guy he couldn't stop thinking about. He should probably just leave but...to go where? Just stand in another part of the smoking area on his own? Surely that would make things even more awkward. 

"So, are you enjoying yourself?" He tried to make small talk considering he'd be out here with Taeyang for a good ten minutes. 

"Uh...yeah." Taeyang quirked an eyebrow, expecting Hansol to just leave. "This isn't really my scene, but, I'm here for Jiho."

He made a point of mentioning his boyfriend in front of Hansol, marking his territory, almost, smirking as Hansol avoided his gaze. He wanted the make-up artist to know exactly who Jiho belonged to. 

He didn't even really know why he was jealous, he didn't get jealous. Ever. Plus he fully trusted Jiho, so there was nothing to be afraid of. Maybe it was Hansol he didn't trust. 

"I figured," Hansol shot Taeyang his sweetest smile; sugar lacing what he was about to say next, "you don't really look like the type to be here."

"The fuck is that supposed to mean?"

Hansol shrugged, nonchalant, taking another drag from his cigarette. "Just like you said, it's not your scene. I mean, you and Jiho seem like polar opposites."

Taeyang didn't miss the way Hansol looked him up and down, no matter how subtle it was supposed to be. 

Okay, so, he wasn't a model, he didn't know all that much about fashion and maybe he wasn't the most well turned out person on the planet, but it's not like he looked as scruffy as Hansol was implying. Jiho had dressed him tonight so he must look at least half way decent. 

He stubbed his cigarette out, lighting another one up almost instantly. It was all he could do to keep certain other cravings away. 

"So what if we are? That's why we work so well." Taeyang bit back. It was as if Hansol knew that was his biggest insecurity. Well, regarding their relationship. He had plenty of other insecurities but there was no way he was getting into that right now.

However, he and Jiho had a lot of differences, he knew that, and he was terrified that maybe they were too different. That it would destroy them one day. But there was no way he was going to let Hansol know that. "We're perfect together."

Hansol scoffed, about to retort when someone stepped out of the club behind him. 

"Hey, babe, you coming back in?" 

Hansol turned, arms looping around the guy's neck so he could pull himself up into his toes to press a kiss to his lips. He had a boyfriend? Why was he being such a bitch to Taeyang where Jiho was involved, then? 

"Sure! I wasn't talking to anyone important out here anyway. Let's go, Hyeontae, baby." Hansol flashed Taeyang a toothy grin before heading back inside, leaving the elder gaping. 

"What a fucking prick."

 

✧ ✦ ✧

 

Taeyang was stressed. He had half a piano composition he still hadn't finished and two essays he hadn't even started due in the next day. Essays he had been putting off for way too long and he needed coffee to help him get through them. 

Which would all be well and good if the person at the front of the queue would hurry the fuck up and decide what they actually wanted so he could get his iced Americano and leave. 

"Jesus Christ, hurry up." He heard someone sigh deeply behind him, turning to scoff in agreement. 

 _Seriously?_ How come every time he turned around Hansol was there? London was a big fucking city.

Hansol’s eyes narrowed for a split second, before he plastered that shit eating smile on his face. 

"Oh, hey Taeyang." He quirked an eyebrow at Taeyang's oversized sweatshirt and faded jeans. "Cute top."

Taeyang sucked on the inside of his cheek, unable to miss Hansol’s sarcastic tone. He had been at uni all day what the fuck did the other blonde expect him to wear? 

"Thanks. It's Jiho's." He beamed back, noticing the way Hansol’s smile faltered at the mention of his boyfriend. It was so fucking obvious he still liked him. 

"Well, that explains a lot." Hansol absentmindedly retorted, checking over his phone, hoping for a text from his boyfriend. He hasn't heard from the elder all day and it was beginning to annoy him. 

He spared another glance at Taeyang; the blonde was on his phone too, smiling softly at a text he'd received. From Jiho, no doubt. Hansol inwardly groaned.

He actually hated acting like a complete bitch, but he couldn't help it. He was insanely jealous of Taeyang. It wasn't like he thought the elder didn't deserve Jiho, or anything like that. He barely knew anything about their relationship. And he didn't want to break them up. He just couldn't get Jiho out of his head no matter how hard he tried, and seeing the models boyfriend so often made it difficult not to take that out on Taeyang. 

He had Hyeontae now, anyway. He was just being ridiculous. 

"What are you up to, anyway? Meeting Jiho?"

Taeyang flinched at the mention of his boyfriend, at the fact Hansol was even talking to him. So casually, at that. 

"Uh- No, I'm going back to the library to finish up some essays."

"You're a student?"

"Yeah...I study music." Why was Hansol being so civil with him all of a sudden? He decided to play along. He didn't like Hansol all that much but he knew he and Jiho were friends, and the last thing he wanted to do was cause an argument with someone in the same industry as his boyfriend. He could only imagine anyone involved with modelling was incredibly bitchy. He didn't want to chance Hansol spreading anything about Jiho just because his boyfriend was a stubborn little bitch. "What are you up to?"

"I'm gonna surprise my boyfriend, he doesn't work too far from here."

Taeyang hummed, not really sure how to carry on the conversation. He moved further down the queue as it finally began to move, eyes trailing to the window as he struggled to think of what to say next. 

"Yeah, he's, like, a computer...nerd, I don't actually know what he does but it sounds boring-"

Taeyang was barely listening to what Hansol was saying, something outside had caught his eye. 

"-but he seems to enjoy it and he's not _that_ boring if you know what I mea-"

"Hey, isn't that your boyfriend?"

"Hm?" Hansol followed Taeyang's gaze, eyes widening as they settled on Hyeontae. Outside. Kissing someone else. 

"What the fuck?"

Taeyang's eyes flitted between Hansol and what was going on outside. _Shit_. This was even more awkward than that night they met at the party. 

"Hanso-"

"He said it was over between them!"

Taeyang swallowed thickly as Hansol began to tear up. Comforting people wasn't exactly his strong point, nevermind someone he didn't even like that much. He did feel for Hansol, though. Seeing Jiho go behind his back would kill him. 

"W-why would he do this to me?"

Taeyang winced as Hansol fully began crying, fingers clinging to his sweatshirt. He felt his face heat up, having absolutely no idea what to do in situations like this. He didn't even really do emotions with Jiho, let alone someone he barely knew. 

It was his turn to order, he stepped back, hoping Hansol would get the hint but the younger clung to him. 

"I'll- uh- I’ll have an iced Americano, please."

"Me too! Here, I'll pay." Taeyang quirked an eyebrow as Hansol dived in front of him, card in hand before he had the change to object. 

"Hansol, you don-"

"Can you stay with me? Just for a bit? I know you're busy but I don't want to be alone right now I-"

"Yeah, of course." Taeyang blurted out, not even thinking. Hansol was beginning to well up again and that was the last thing he needed. Plus he felt...awful. He was the one the pointed it out, he felt partially to blame. 

"Oh my god, thank you." Hansol dragged him over to a table, right next to the window Hyeontae was outside of. "Ugh, look at him. Who the fuck does he think he is?"

"You should break up with him. Like, now." Taeyang had no idea why Hansol would choose to sit here. Surely, this was like torture. 

Hansol whined, wiping his eyes. "I'm so bad at breaking up with people, though. I'll probably just forgive him as soon as he hugs me or something."

"Here," Taeyang put his hand out, "give me your phone."

Hansol obeyed, watching on with sheer perplexity on his face as Taeyang raised his phone to take a picture of Hyeontae and what was meant to be his ex. 

"What are you-" Why would Taeyang think he'd want a picture of that? 

"There. Done."

Taeyang slid the phone across the table, Hansol’s eyes widening as he realised what Taeyang had done. 

He had sent Hyeontae the picture, adorned with the simple caption of _'Go fuck yourself.'_

"Taeyang!"

Taeyang merely smirked, staring out of the window as Hyeontae received the message, face panic stricken as he looked around to try and figure out where Hansol was. 

Hansol’s eyes soon followed, smiling to himself at how anxious his boyfriend looked. Good. He fucking deserved it. 

"There you go, now he can't try to worm his way back in. You deserve better, anyway." 

Hansol flushed at Taeyang's words. This was a complete 180 from where they were just a few minutes ago. 

"Th-thanks." Hansol’s gaze dropped to Taeyang's hand, to the purple stone sat on his middle finger, two smaller clear ones on each side of it. He knew Jiho had a similar one, with a green-ish stone in it; his heart would flutter every time he saw it. "You're really lucky; Jiho would never do that to you."

Taeyang tore his eyes away from the window, directing his attention back to Hansol. 

"He loves you _so_ much, Taeyang. I’m pretty sure he knows I have a crush on him and he would never even think about cheating on you."

Taeyang's stomach dropped. Hansol was being so transparent with him about his feelings for Jiho. He knew he could trust Jiho, it was Hansol he had been worried about, but seeing how distraught he was over this guy he had only been with a few weeks kissing someone else, Taeyang figured that Hansol wouldn't even attempt to go after Jiho while he was in a relationship. Maybe he had gotten Hansol all wrong. 

"I know he wouldn't. I trust him, _completely_. But...sometimes I-" Now he was being totally transparent. Why the fuck? With someone that had a crush on his boyfriend, no less. But it was too late, the floodgates had opened. "-sometimes I worry that maybe we are too different. That one day he'll realise he could do so much better."

Hansol smiled softly, taking a sip of his drink. He was fairly sure that would never happen. He didn't know that much about Jiho and Taeyang's relationship, but anyone could see that Jiho was completely and utterly besotted with the blonde. 

"You shouldn't think like that, seriously, he's crazy about you."

"He just has so much to give I- I don't know if I'm enough for him." Taeyang couldn't even look Hansol in the eye, he hated opening up to people. He hadn't even really spoken to Jiho about this. 

If he was being completely honest, Hansol was probably way better for Jiho than he was. He and Jiho were both bright and bubbly, more in tune with their emotions, had more in common. He felt his heart rate rise as he thought about the two of them. Together. How much happier Jiho would be. 

He felt sick. 

"I-I should really go- I have that essay and-" He stood up, almost spilling his drink in his haste.

"Tae, wait-" Hansol tried to stop him, wanting to quash any doubts the elder had about his relationship with Jiho. They were clearly made for each other. But Taeyang ignored him, practically legging it out of the cafe. 

Hansol sighed, sitting back in his seat, trying to figure out what the fuck had just happened. He was now single, the guy he had a crush on's boyfriend had helped him through it and was now freaking out about his own relationship. 

He took a long sip of his drink, wincing as it gave him brain freeze. 

"Ugh. I need a cigarette."


	4. Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jesus i almost completely forgot about this omg  
> i'm at such a loss atm w my ongoing td fics (especially solitaire) because the fandom is so dead and i know it's only going to get worse and that breaks my heart. i honestly probably have a good 100k words written for this series (of parts that are yet to be published) but i know that's going to take forever and i'm lowkey like is there even any point??   
> it's so devestating seeing the thing you love most in the world fall apart. i love toppdogg with all of my heart. i have done since predebut. i'd go as far as being super dramatic and saying they're my life bc honestly they have been for so fucking long and i will always support them no matter what. but it's just so hard watching everything fall apart after how hard they've worked and everything they've been through and half of the fandom have gone and it's absolutely heartbreaking because these boys deserve the world and :((  
> i don't even know where this rant is going i'm just SO SAD and i love them and tk now consists of like a handful of people i'm like is there even any point in posting this anymore like is anyone reading it lmao ugh.   
> IM JUST,,,,sad lol
> 
> anyway this is a pretty cute chapter so here u go

"Jiho?"

"Yeah, Angel?"

Taeyang smiled to himself at the nickname as Jiho's fingers threaded through bleached hair. He had his head rested on his boyfriend’s chest, Jiho's steady heartbeat lulling him to sleep. 

But he couldn't, not yet. Something had been plaguing his mind and he needed to talk about it. 

He took a deep breath. He wasn't even sure how to say this. 

"Do...Do you ever think that maybe we're _too_ different?" 

Taeyang could have sworn he heard Jiho's heart skip a beat. 

"No. Opposites attract, right?"

"Yeah..." Taeyang shifted, fingers gripping into Jiho's t-shirt. "But, like minded lasts..." That was something his mother had always told him. When he was younger he figured it was to try and keep him out of trouble, a warning that certain guys might with more exciting lifestyles might seem appealing, but it would never last. Not that he had payed any attention to such warnings. 

But now...he was beginning to understand it. He and Jiho were so, _so_ different, and the idea that one day that might drive them apart terrified him. 

"What are you saying?" Jiho's stomach churned. Did... Did Taeyang want to break up?

"That I'm scared."

"Scared of what, baby?"

"That..." Taeyang shifted again, nuzzling into Jiho's shirt in an attempt to stop himself from crying. "That one day you'll realise that I'm not what you want an-"

"Tae, you know fi-"

"Wait, let me finish." 

Jiho shut his mouth as Taeyang looked up at him for the first time since their conversation started, propping himself up on his elbow. His eyes were so glassy. He hated how insecure Taeyang still was; he didn't know how many times he had to tell his boyfriend that he was everything he could even ask for. 

Taeyang took a shaky breath. 

"Jiho, you're the most amazing person I've ever met. You're romantic and affectionate and you have so much love to give and I hate that I can't give you that back. You deserve someone that wants all that mushy stuff that makes me all flustered and embarrassed. You deserve someone better than me. I'm scared that because we're so different you're gonna, like...end up resenting me or something... I dunno I just- I love you, you know I do, but..."

"But...?" 

Jiho tried to stop his voice from wavering. Was this Taeyang's way of breaking up with him?  Letting him down gently? He didn't care that they weren't that similar, that's what he loved about Taeyang. That he was a little moody and bitchy and that he was totally different when it was just the two of them. He loved that there was a side to Taeyang only he got to see. Sure, it was hard not being overly affectionate with the boy he loved in public, he wanted everyone to know just what Taeyang meant to him. But he could live without that. As long as he had Taeyang he was happy. 

"Tae, are you trying to break up with me?"

Taeyang's eyes shot wide open. 

"No! No, of course not, that- That's the last thing I want, Jii." He sighed again. Explaining how he felt wasn't exactly Taeyang's forte. "I just think we need to talk more, you know, be more open with each other, instead of bottling stuff up and it eventually driving us apart. I don't ever want to be without you, Jiho. I'm just scared that- I dunno."

Jiho mirrored Taeyang's sigh, pulling him into a tight hug, as if he was scared to let him go. He knew where his boyfriend was coming from. They really should talk more, communication was pivotal in any relationship. 

"Jii- I've been thinking, and..." He snuggled into his boyfriend’s neck; fingers coming up to absentmindedly play with the cushion cut iolite he wore around his neck. The exact same one Taeyang had. He had bought them for Jiho's eighteenth birthday, their second anniversary. After researching into crystals he had found that iolite was a symbol of love specific to Aquarians, Jiho's star sign, but it was good for dealing with past trauma, with addiction. It was perfect for the both of them, and he wanted to get Jiho something perfect for such an important birthday. 

He distracted himself with the periwinkle crystal as he reconsidered whether saying this was a good idea or not. It had been playing on his mind ever since that day in the cafe but... It was ludicrous, to be quite honest. Even suggesting the idea was crazy, could drive a wedge between them. But...maybe it would work. 

"Do you ever think that, maybe, humans are capable of loving more than one person?"

Jiho quirked an eyebrow. What? Where was Taeyang going with this? Had he-

"Do you like someone else?"

"No! Jesus, no." Taeyang scrunched his nose up at the thought. Loving Jiho took up more than enough of his energy. "I mean you. You have so much love to give, Jii, maybe...maybe you should date someone else."

Jiho's hold slackened a little. Was Taeyang sure he wasn't breaking up with him? Because it sure sounded like it. 

"Like, as well as dating me."

"Isn't that cheating?"

"No...Not if I knew about it."

Jiho didn't understand. Why would Taeyang want him to date someone else? This didn't make any sense. Where was this coming from? 

"But I don't want anyone else."

"What about Hansol?"

Jiho's face flushed, and even though Taeyang wasn't looking at him, eyes still focused on the crystal around his neck, he knew there was no way his boyfriend would miss the way his heart beat suddenly sped up. 

He had tried his hardest to get over this stupid little crush he had on Hansol, but every time he saw the makeup artist, all those feelings came racing back. Tenfold. 

He thought he had been doing a good job of hiding it from Taeyang, not wanting to hurt his boyfriend’s feelings, but clearly not. 

"He likes you too. I mean, how could he not?" Taeyang smirked, trying to lighten the mood. 

"Tae, I-"

"I'm serious, Jiho." Taeyang tilted his head up, pressing a soft kiss to his boyfriend’s neck. "You have so much to give, all of that love and romance and stuff...it's more than I can handle. I'm honestly so scared that one day you're going to resent me because I'm not like that, because I can't give you what you need. I can't just change, Jiho, and I don't want you to change either. I want you to have someone that you can shower with kisses in public and dedicate songs to in bars and all of that shit you love. I want you to have that experience, because I know it's what you want too."

"But..." Jiho's eyes began to glaze over. He knew Taeyang wasn't breaking up with him, but it sort of felt like he was. Why couldn't they just be happy like this? The two of them. 

Then again, they were arguing more, and it was usually over the whole affection thing. Jiho couldn't help it sometimes. He loved having Taeyang close to him in public. Why wouldn't he want to kiss his boyfriend in front of everyone? 

"How would that even work?"

Taeyang shrugged. He had no idea. He had never been in a relationship like that before, nor did he know anyone who had been. 

"We'd make it work...if that's what you wanted, obviously. I'm not saying you _have_ to find someone else, but maybe it would be beneficial for you. For us. It's just a suggestion."

Jiho blinked. His head hurt. A lot. He wasn't even sure how to process all of this. 

"You...you still love me though, right?"

"What? Of course I do, Bambi!" 

This was what Taeyang was worried about, that bringing this up would make Jiho think he wasn't interested in him anymore, when in fact, it was the opposite. He wanted their relationship to last, but the fact that they were so different made him worry that it wouldn't. 

Taeyang sat up, taking a hold of Jiho's face in his hands, thumbs brushing over his boyfriend’s cheeks as he leaned into kiss him. He loved Jiho _so_ much, so much that he was willing to put this option out on the table. 

"Baby, I love you more than anything. I just- and I know it sounds insane- but maybe we need a third person to help balance us out. Just...just think about it, yeah?" 

Jiho's tongue poked out to map out where Taeyang's lips had just been. He missed them already, leaning back in to steal another kiss. This certainly wasn't the most conventional request, but...he would definitely think about it. For Taeyang. 

It felt...wrong. He was meant to have one boyfriend that he loved more than anything and out all of his energy into making happy. Not two. That wasn't normal. 

Though, then again, a few years ago his and Taeyang's relationship wouldn't have been considered normal by anyone. Legal, even. Who was to say what was normal? It wasn't cheating, not if everyone involved knew what was going on and consented. Maybe...maybe it was possible to love more than one person. 

He pulled Taeyang into his lap, his boyfriend more than willing as they deepened the kiss, Taeyang's mouth falling open to give Jiho access. 

Of course Taeyang loved him, how could he even doubt that? He was giving him the go ahead to _date_ someone else for the sake of their relationship. How many boyfriends would do that? 

Maybe it wasn't such a crazy idea. They were _very_ different people, and Jiho would _love_ to have that whole Hollywood romance shit with someone. He just hated that that someone couldn't be Taeyang. But...maybe it could be someone else. A second boyfriend. He had no idea who would even agree to such a thing, but if it was going to help his relationship with Taeyang, he was willing to at least think it over. He knew he was clingy and overbearing at times, and he hoped to god it wouldn't drive them apart. But maybe this would help with that, if he had two people to take all of his affection out on. 

"Okay." Jiho breathed as they pulled apart, their chests rising and falling heavily against one another. "I'll think about it. I have no idea how any of this works, but it'll definitely think about it. I'd do anything for you, Taeyang."

"I'd do anything for you too." Taeyang beamed, giggling softly. Fuck. This was really happening. He prayed that he wouldn't regret suggesting this if Jiho did ever find anyone. "You should invite Hansol over sometime. You two would be cute together."

Jiho flushed again at the mention of the makeup artist. At the fact his _boyfriend_ was trying to match make them. 

"He has a boyfriend, that Hyeontae guy."

Taeyang hummed, a knowing smile spreading across his lips. "Yeah, they're kinda not together anymore. I might have broken them up. He totally likes you more, anyway."

"R-really?" Jiho felt his face heat up even more. Hansol really liked him? He didn't even know how to respond. "A-and you're sure you want to do this?"

Taeyang nodded, he had been over and over this in his head. It seemed like a great option for them, like they needed some sort of glue to help hold the two of them together. 

"I'm sure. I mean, it might not work out with him, he might run a mile at the idea, but why not try? You like him, right?" He leaned back in, pressing a gentle kiss to the tip of Jiho's nose. If it didn't work out with Hansol, there were plenty more fish in the sea. Surely someone in London must be into this lifestyle. When he had researched it online it hadn't seemed too taboo. He pressed another kiss, this time to Jiho's lips with a soft giggle. 

"We're gonna find you _another_ really cute boyfriend."

 

✧ ✦ ✧

 

Jiho groaned as he checked over the marks on his neck, Taeyang had really gone to town on him last night. Not that he minded, he was more than happy for his boyfriend to sink his teeth into his skin, but the aftermath wasn't so great when he had a photoshoot the next day. Hopefully the makeup artist would cover them up without judging him too much. 

He was texting Taeyang as the door opened behind him; he hooked his finger in the collar of his black turtleneck. 

"Hey, I hope you have a good colour corrector pallet, becau-"

_Fuck. Hansol._

"Because?" The makeup artist asked, prompting Jiho to carry on as the younger shuffled nervously in his seat, pulling his collar up the best he could. 

 _Fuck_. 

The conversation he had with Taeyang weeks ago came flooding back. He had thought about it over and over, realising that his feelings for Hansol weren't going away any time soon. Yeah, the idea seemed ridiculous. Crazy, even. But the more he thought about it, the more he thought it could work. Who said love had to be limited to just one person? He was pretty sure he was capable of loving two. 

"Uh...just cause I didn't get much sleep last night." Only a partial lie, he actually hadn't. "My, uh, my eye bags are really bad."

Hansol quirked an eyebrow as he surveyed Jiho's face. He looked perfect. As always. Nothing a little concealer wouldn't cover. 

Then his eyes travelled down to Jiho's neck. _Oh_. The younger was sitting so slouched in his seat it was almost impossible for Hansol to see the marks. But he did. 

"Take off your sweater."

"W-what?"

"Take it off. You're wearing a low-cut shirt for this shoot, so you're gonna have to cover those up."

Jiho groaned. He had been planning on asking Hansol out the next time he saw him. That definitely wasn't going to happen now. 

But, he did as he was told. He couldn't exactly get photographed looking like this. 

Hansol tried his hardest to pull his eyes away from Jiho's torso as the model shed his sweater. _Holy fuck._ He cleared his throat, trying to will the blotches of red that were creeping up his neck away. He should have worn a better foundation. 

Jiho smirked to himself as Hansol’s reaction. Maybe Taeyang was right, maybe he did like Jiho back. He arched his neck, giving Hansol a better view of his body. Jiho wasn't exactly built, but he was toned. He didn't have ripped muscles or anything, but he still looked good. And Hansol definitely agreed. 

He tried to keep his sordid thoughts to himself as he got to work on Jiho's neck, but that was nigh on impossible. Just how good was Jiho in bed to have someone biting into him like that? These weren't just your normal hickeys, they were a deep purple, starting to turn green around the perimeter as his body rushed to heal itself. The teeth marks were well defined, making Hansol swallow thickly at the idea that Jiho liked it so rough. It took every ounce of his willpower not to latch onto the model's neck himself, leave his own mark. 

"He's like a fucking leech." He mused under his breath, only halfway through his task. This seemed to be taking forever. 

Jiho let out a throaty chuckle. That was a pretty apt way to describe Taeyang when he got into it; his boyfriend really had a thing for biting. 

"What can I say, I'm pretty tasty."

Hansol scoffed at the cheesy comeback, even though he suspected it was true. Jiho really did look good enough to eat. 

"Hey, uh, are you doing anything tonight?" Jiho fiddled with his fingers nervously, this was probably the least appropriate time to be bringing this up, but he had no idea when he'd see Hansol again. 

"Tonight? No...Why?" Hansol kept his eyes focused on the bite mark he was covering up, not wanting to look up at Jiho in case he misread the situation again, just like on his birthday. 

"Do you...do you fancy coming over to mine? We were just thinking about getting a pizza or something."

Hansol blinked. _We?_ Why would Taeyang want him there? He was pretty sure the blonde still kinda hated him considering the way he had bolted off the other day. Why would he be invited to their apartment? 

"Will Taeyang be there?" Hansol stood up straight, looking Jiho directly in the eye to see if he could pick up in any sign of what was going on. No such luck. 

"Yeah. He really liked talking to you the other day, at that cafe, so... He suggested that we all hang out sometime."

Hansol’s eyebrows furrowed. He thought for sure that Taeyang didn't like him, and now he was inviting him over for dinner? This was all very...weird. But it intrigued him. Taeyang and Jiho as a couple intrigued him. He didn't really understand how they worked; they seemed too different to ever be together. But they also seemed madly in love. 

"Uhm..." He cleaned the end of his brush off as he thought. Did he really want to have pizza with the guy he was crushing on and his kind of scary boyfriend? What if Taeyang was just luring him into their home to kill him or something? _No, Hansol, you're being ridiculous._

He guessed it couldn't hurt, and he didn't really have that many friends in the city. Not real friends, anyway, everyone in London seemed so fake. 

"Yeah. Yeah, okay. That sounds like fun." Hansol beamed, heart swelling as an equally big smile cracked onto Jiho's face. 

"Great! I can just drive you after we're finished here."

Jiho had butterflies throughout his entire shoot. He was so nervous about later he couldn't concentrate fully. It didn't help that Hansol was watching him the entire time. He had messaged Taeyang that the makeup artist was coming over, hoping their place would at least be somewhat tidy if they were going to make a good first impression. He knew it would be, that Taeyang would be just as nervous and that cleaning tended to calm him down. 

He just hoped they were doing the right thing. 

 

✧ ✦ ✧

 

Taeyang _was_ nervous. So much so that he had cleaned the kitchen three times. He wasn't so sure this was a great idea anymore. It felt so real now Hansol was actually coming over, that they were actually going to talk about this. 

His heart lurched as the front door clicked open. This was it. 

"Hey, Angel!" Taeyang groaned inwardly at the fact Jiho called him that in front of someone, but he didn't make a scene, not in front of Hansol. 

"Hey!" He reached up to press a subtle kiss to the corner of Jiho's mouth before beaming at the makeup artist behind him. Hansol looked just as nervous as he felt. "Hi, Hansol." 

"Hi..." Hansol still wasn't sure what to make of this whole situation. He couldn't understand why Taeyang would even want him here, but he seemed to welcoming. It was a little unnerving. 

The three of them settled down in the living room, absentmindedly chatting about their day; Taeyang complaining about some presentation he had to put together and Jiho talking about his photoshoot. Hansol mainly stayed quiet, just observing. They were so cute together. He wished that he could get over this stupid crush he had on Jiho, because he was taken, and more than happy with Taeyang. 

Though, he noticed a distance between them. They weren't sitting as if they were a couple. He had expected Jiho to be the cuddly hand holding type, but there was none of that. Taeyang even seemed to curl in on himself, knees drawn up to his chest, arms wrapped around them. It was almost as if he was closing himself off from Jiho. It was weird. 

Hansol seemed to relax a little as the pizza came. He actually liked spending time with Jiho, and even Taeyang. Sure, they bonded a little after the whole Hyeontae thing, but the way Taeyang took off made Hansol think the elder still hated him. Because of what he felt for Jiho. 

"Hey, you want the last slice of pepperoni?" Jiho offered the plate over to him with a smile. Earlier they had both joked about eating as much of it as they could since it was their favourite, and now a sight blush was creeping onto Hansol’s cheeks as Jiho was giving him the last slice. 

"Y-yeah, thanks."

He noticed Taeyang throwing Jiho a pointed look, but he had no idea why. Maybe he was jealous his boyfriend was being so nice to him. 

Jiho seemed to shift uncomfortably in his seat, playing with the sleeve of his sweatshirt as he cleared his throat. What was going on here?

Jiho could feel his heart thumping against his ribcage. This was the moment they had been building up to all night, but he was still bricking it. Maybe he could just back out and put this down to a nice night in. 

But then he looked at Hansol. He couldn't do that. He...he wanted him. He wanted to _be_ with him. It was something he hadn't even allowed himself to think about until Taeyang suggested it, out of respect for his boyfriend. But he did. He would love to be able to call Hansol his boyfriend too. 

He knew that was a lot to ask, though. That Hansol would probably bolt at the mention of something so insane. But, he might as well try, right? It wasn’t every day someone's boyfriend gave them permission to date someone else. 

"Hansol...wo-would you like to go out sometime?"

Hansol blinked. _Go out? Go out where?_

"Like...on a date?" Jiho clarified. 

Hansol jaw dropped, thankful he hadn't just taken a bite of pizza and that his mouth was empty. Was Jiho for real? He was asking him out on a _date_. While his _boyfriend_ was right there? 

"Is this some kind of joke?" That was it. It had to be. They both knew about Hansol’s crush and they had lured him here to play some sick joke on him.

"No! No, of course not. I'm serious." Jiho's eyes widened, shuffling to the edge of his seat, so he could get closer to Hansol. "I-I like you, and I'd like to get to know you better."

Hansol still wasn't getting this. His eyes flickered across to Taeyang who was looking at Jiho adoringly, a soft smile on his face. 

"But... But you're with Taeyang." 

Jiho nodded, reaching back to intertwine his fingers with his boyfriends. "Yeah, I am, but we've spoke about it and, well, we're both okay with this. He was the one that suggested it, actually." 

"Hansol, I-" Taeyang shifted so he was closer to Jiho, the two of them finally looking like a real couple. "I know you two like each other, and I know it sounds insane, but I think you'd be good together. Jiho is- He's _the_ most amazing guy in the world and he has so much love to give I know he has it in his heart to make both of us happy."

"So..." This was definitely the last thing Hansol expected to happen tonight. Jiho Shin - the model - was asking him on a date, even though he already has a gorgeous boyfriend, and said boyfriend was perfectly okay with it? "So, you want to be with both of us?"

Jiho nodded again, bottom lip worrying between his teeth. 

"Uh..." Hansol tried to think straight. He had this _huge_ crush on Jiho, couldn't stop thinking about him and it got worse every time they worked together. And now he had the opportunity to go out with him? The only catch was that he'd have to share him with Taeyang. Which, honestly, wasn't bothering him all that much. He felt like it should - this wasn’t how normal relationships work, after all. But it didn't. He knew jiho was madly in love with Taeyang, and part of him didn't want to ruin that. 

"Look, I dunno if I'm ready for all of this," Hansol started, it was a lot to take in, "but I'll go on a date with you. I really like you Jiho, and I would love to be with you, but I can't fully commit to... _this_ on the spot. I need to get to know the both of you better."

Taeyang and Jiho exchanged a look. That seemed fair; they weren't exactly expecting Hansol to make a choice straight away anyway. It was a huge thing that had taken them both a long time to get their heads wrapped around. 

"Sure." Jiho smiled, heart racing at the thought of taking Hansol out. Was this actually happening? His fingers tightened around Taeyang's 

"Just text me when you're free and we'll do something."

 

 


	5. Jellyfish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hnnnn i want jiho to take me out on a date
> 
> this is the penultimate chapter of alexandrite!!! (dw its not gonna drag on forever like garnet did lol)

"Did you know that male seahorses are the ones that get pregnant?" 

"Really? But...how does that even work do they just, like, stick it in themselves or?"

Hansol giggled to himself as Jiho peered into the tank; face centimetres away from the glass, eyes narrowed as he tried to figure it out. 

"The female deposits her eggs in this little pouch thing he has, and he fertilises them."

"Huh." Jiho stood up straight, watching the creatures float around in the water, their tiny little fins propelling them. "Nature is weird."

"Yeah...but, I like it. I'm glad you brought me here."

"You're enjoying yourself?"

"Of course I am!" Hansol beamed, nudging Jiho with his elbow as they made their way through the aquarium. "I'm here with you, how could I not?"

Jiho felt his cheeks heat up, glad that the aquarium was pretty dark, only lit up by the individual tanks, casting blue and purple hues on them that would hide the rose pink blush. 

Something had told him this would be a good place to bring Hansol. It was romantic, intimate, and way more interesting that some restaurant. It prevented any awkward silences; there was always something to talk about. Not that he seemed to have that problem with Hansol. 

He smiled to himself as the elder absorbed himself in what was in the tanks, soft gasps, wide eyes. He looked so perfect, aquamarine light highlighting his soft features, lips curving up into that cat-like smile. 

He felt his stomach leap, memories of the time he and Taeyang came here. The elder hadn't been too thrilled at the prospect; aquariums were for kids, right? But it didn't take him long to get lost in what was going on around him. By the various fish and marine life. He had looked just as perfect in the glow of the tank lights. 

"Oh my god! Jiho, look!"

Hansol took a hold of Jiho's hand, without even thinking about it, as he dragged him over to a tank, the size of the entire wall filled with jellyfish. They settled down on a bench to watch. 

"Wow." Hansol gasped, eyes flickering across the tank and the bloom of moon jellyfish moved, bodies pulsating in the water to propel them forwards. 

He had always found jellyfish fascinating. They were beautiful, with translucent bodies that floated through the sea and tentacles like lace, but they were deadly. Could kill someone with a mere touch. 

"Moon jellyfish... The males have white moons and the females have pink ones." He mused, mainly to himself but loud enough so Jiho could hear. 

"Moons?"

"Those four little circles, they look like moons."

Jiho watched Hansol’s side profile, the blonde seemed entranced with the jellyfish, couldn't take his eyes off of them. And Jiho couldn't take his eyes off of Hansol. 

They were still holding hands, neither of them shying away from the contact. Jiho rubbed small circles into the back of Hansol’s hand with his thumb, catching the elder’s attention. 

Hansol looked down at their intertwined hands; he hadn't even fully registered the tiny show of intimacy. But he liked it. He _really_ liked it. 

"You seem to know a lot about sea life."

"My Mom was a marine biology lecturer; she used to bring me to aquariums a lot when I was little."

Jiho couldn't miss the flash of sadness that flickered through Hansol’s eyes, even in the dim lighting. He actually didn't know anything about Hansol’s past, before he came to London. He had figured that he wasn't English due to his accent and the Americanisation of his words and his mannerisms. But it was never something they had discussed in length. 

"Do you miss home? ...Wherever it is you're from?"

"Sometimes." Hansol shuffled a little closer, resting his head on Jiho's shoulder. There was something about the model that made him feel calm, safe even. He couldn’t quite pin point what it was, but he felt like he could trust him. Open up. "I'm from this little town by the ocean in Washington. It's nice there, it rains a lot, but it's nice."

"Why did you leave?"

"Just for a change. I've always wanted to come to London, so I thought why not."

Jiho could sense there was more to it than that, but he didn't want to push. Hansol would open up eventually. 

"You didn't wanna go somewhere sunny?" Jiho joked, his other hand coming up to brush a couple of stray hairs out of Hansol’s eyes. "It rains a lot here too."

"I actually kinda like the rain." Hansol shifted his head so his chin was perched on Jiho's shoulder, looking up at the younger. "It's refreshing."

 _Just like Jiho_.

This dark haired boy that had come into his life, who he had been thinking about for months. That he now had the opportunity to be with, in a less than conventional relationship, but maybe that's just what he needed. Something new. 

He tilted his head up, lips cautiously brushing against Jiho's. He wasn't sure this was completely right, but Jiho seemed to want it and Taeyang was on board, so why not, right? He should go for it. He had wanted Jiho for so long and here he was. 

Jiho's breath hitched as Hansol leaned in to kiss him. He had never kissed anyone other than Taeyang, not properly, but he'd be lying is he said he hadn't thought about Hansol’s lips before. 

Their first kiss was hesitant, but soft. Really soft. Hansol’s lips were just as soft and plush as they looked and they felt right at home gliding across Jiho's. It was different to kissing Taeyang, Hansol smelled more like peony than vanilla, and he didn't pull away out of fear of someone staring. 

Hansol hummed against Jiho's lips, tilting his head softly, giving the younger permission to move, to deepen the kiss. He knew it was stupid, that it was just a kiss, but he felt like his head was spinning, like this was exactly what he had been looking for. 

He pulled back, pulse racing, cheeks tinted pink. 

This was it. He _needed_ to have Jiho in his life. Needed to be with him. 

"So, you want me to be your boyfriend, huh?" Hansol teased, biting down on his bottom lip. It was still tingling from the sensation of Jiho kissing him. 

"If- If that's what you want too."

"Yeah." Hansol breathed, leaning back in to steal another kiss. That was exactly what he wanted. 

"It is."

 

✧ ✦ ✧

 

Taeyang shifted as he heard the front door click shut. Ugh. He had fallen asleep on the sofa again, and his neck was killing. 

"Hey, Angel, what are you still doing up?"

Taeyang sat up, just enough to let Jiho settle down next to him and provide a more apt pillow for his head with his knees. 

"Fell asleep watching some movie." He shuffled so he was on his back, looking up at Jiho. "How was your date?"

"It was good." Jiho smiled, fingers stroking through Taeyang's hair. He couldn't believe that his boyfriend was so okay with this, him seeing someone else. That he could come home after the most amazing date and talk to his best friend, who just so happened to also be the love of his life, about it. "We went to that Indian restaurant you hate. You know the one with the live Bollywood dancing."

Taeyang groaned. He really did hate that place. It was so loud and unnecessary and the last time they went some guy tried to drag him up to dance. It was his idea of hell. 

But he knew Jiho liked all of that. 

"Did Hansol like it?"

"Yeah he loved it, he used to dance too when he was younger."

Something churned in Taeyang's stomach. He honestly thought that he'd feel jealous when Jiho and Hansol actually started dating, and while he did tend to miss Jiho when he was out with the makeup artist, he wasn't jealous as such. 

He was happy, relieved almost. He hated that Jiho felt like they couldn't do certain things together because Taeyang didn't like them and Jiho always had a tendency to put him first. Now he had Hansol to do all of those things with. 

And Jiho seemed happy. Really happy. He was totally smitten, and seeing Jiho happy in turn made Taeyang happy. 

"Well, at least you have someone to eat all that awful masala shit with."

"I can't believe you don't like Indian food." Jiho chuckled, leaning down to press a kiss to his boyfriends head. 

He still loved Taeyang will all of his heart, but dating Hansol was a nice change. The two of them were so different but that's what he loved about this whole thing. He really felt like this could work out. 

There was just one thing that they hadn't really discussed. 

Sex. 

He and Hansol hadn't gone any further than kissing, but tonight that almost changed. They had pulled up outside the makeup artists place after their date, Jiho intent on dropping him off home when Hansol invited him in. Naturally, he agreed. Hansol was his boyfriend now, right? 

That's how he found himself in Hansol’s living room, the blonde on top of him, grinding in his lap. 

_"I want you to fuck me, Jiho."_

Hansol’s words were still ringing in his ears. He wanted that too. The way hansol kissed him with such vigour, the way he moved against him. It was almost impossible to say no. 

But he had to. It wasn't something he and Taeyang had spoken about yet. It felt wrong going that far with Hansol without his boyfriend knowing about it in advance. 

_"Hansol, wait." Jiho pulled back from the heated kiss, breathless. "Can we- Can we slow things down a bit?"_

_Hansol sat back, hands coming to rest on Jiho's chest._

_"S-sorry, I just- I thought you-"_

_"I do." Jiho's heart dropped at how crestfallen hansol looked. He did want to, he really did, it's just- "I've...never been with anyone but Taeyang before and-" he sighed averting Hansol’s gaze, he probably sounded pathetic._

_"I-I want my first time with you to be special."_

_"Special?"_

_"Yeah, like-" He laughed to himself, he really did sound pathetic. He knew Hansol was far from innocent, despite his looks. Before they began dating the makeup artist had offhandedly mentioned a number of one night stands. But he didn't want to treat Hansol like that. "You just...mean a lot to me and I want it to be special, you know?"_

_It wasn't a lie, not just something he was saying to get out of sleeping with Hansol because he didn't know how Taeyang react, he really did want it to be more than some quick fuck. He wanted it to matter._

_"You're so sweet." Hansol leaned in to press a tender kiss to the tip of Jiho's nose. "I love that about you."_

_No one had ever treated him like Jiho did before. Most guys would buy him no more than a couple of drinks before getting him into bed, never mind take him on a number of romantic dates, and still be willing to hold out._

_"I'll book us a nice hotel or something, with like a huge bath and champagne and as much cake as you want from room service."_

_Hansol giggled, catching Jiho's lips in his own._

_"You don't have to do that."_

_"I want to."_

"So, I went back to Hansol’s after our date." Jiho just about managed to bring up as they snuggled up together in bed. 

"Hm?" Taeyang was on the verge of falling asleep when Jiho spoke up. He rolled over to face his boyfriend, just about able to make out his silhouette in the dark. "Did you sleep with him?"

"No." Part of Jiho wished he had done this in the living room, where he would have been able to read Taeyang's expression. Part of him was glad he couldn't. 

"Why not?"

"I dunno, it felt... We haven't talked about that. I didn't want to go behind your back."

He heard Taeyang exhale through his nose, inch across the bed until his head was resting on Jiho's chest, a slim arm curling around his waist. 

"Bambi, he's your boyfriend. He-" Taeyang stopped himself. Jiho was right; they had never actually talked about that. It has always been at the back of his mind but he tried to push it away; the idea of his boyfriend making love to someone else. Moaning someone else's name. Marking someone that wasn't him. _Being_ marked by someone that wasn't him. And it made him feel uneasy, it did, but what did he expect? For Jiho and Hansol’s relationship to be purely romantic and not sexual? Asking that of them was ridiculous; completely unfair. 

"I'm glad you spoke to me first." Taeyang's voice was just above a whisper, he hated admitting any kind of weakness, even to Jiho. "You're so fucking considerate." 

Jiho laughed under his breath, pressing a soft kiss to Taeyang's bleached hair. His boyfriend always had such a way of wording things. 

"But I'm not going to stop you from doing it. It's not fair on you...or him. I want your relationships with us both to be equal."

Jiho hummed, wrapping his arms around Taeyang. "And you say I'm the considerate one." 

He knew fine well Taeyang was still insecure, but would never say it aloud. 

"Could you just...not do it here, while I'm in? At least not to start with." Knowing Jiho was sleeping with someone else was one thing, but he wasn't quite sure he could handle hearing it. That would take a lot more getting used to. 

"Anything that makes you comfortable, baby. This is about your happiness too, not just mine." Jiho pressed another kiss to Taeyang's hair, his boyfriend fingers gripping into the soft material of his t-shirt. "You know you'll always be my number one, right?"

Taeyang smiled against Jiho's chest, nuzzling in further. 

"Yeah. I know."

"I love you, Angel."

"Love you too, Bambi."

 

✧ ✦ ✧

 

Jiho kept his word, rolling up at some four star hotel with Hansol in the passenger seat. He couldn't quite afford five star, but this place was pretty nice. 

"Woah, they have a doorman and everything." Hansol gasped, mouth agape as they walked into the reception. Jiho had made a big deal on the way over about how sorry he was that he couldn't afford anywhere better, but Hansol honestly couldn't care less, this was way nicer than what he was used to, no one had ever treated him to something like this before. Plus, as long as he was with Jiho, he was happy. 

Jiho laughed under his breath at how cute Hansol was, the way he practically squeaked with delight as the concierge offered to carry his bag up to the room for him, at the fact a complimentary box of chocolates had been left out on the bedside table. 

"I've never been to this part of London before, it's really nice here." Hansol popped one of the chocolates in his mouth as he gazed out across the city skyline. 

"This is where I wanna live when I'm older. If we decide to stay in London, anyway."

Hansol settled back into Jiho's chest as a pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders. Something fluttered at Jiho's use of the word ' _we'_. Something in his chest. There was something about the way Jiho talked about Taeyang that made him feel...warm. It was clear that he really loved Taeyang, and that was something that drew Hansol to him. Not at first, but it definitely made him want to stick around. 

It seemed crazy, like that was the kind of thing that would drive most people away. Though, he didn't know many - or any - people that were in a relationship like this, so he wasn't entirely sure if anything he felt would be considered the norm. 

"You and Taeyang are really cute together." He turned in Jiho's arms, looping his own around the back of the younger's neck. "It's weird but...I love hearing you talk about him."

"Really? It doesn't bother you?"

Hansol shook his head. It really didn't. He didn't want to come in-between them or wished that they would break up so he could have Jiho all to himself. 

"No, I think it's sweet."

A smile broke out into Jiho's face, that one both of his boyfriends loved so much, as he picked Hansol up, spinning the blonde around. Hansol’s legs wrapped around Jiho's waist as they kissed. Hansol could definitely get used to this. He loved Jiho's lips, but he definitely needed more. 

Hansol’s back hit the mattress with a thud and a giggle, a giggle that allowed Jiho's tongue to slip past his lips, deepening the kiss. 

This felt so right. Jiho on top of him, between his legs, hands gripping tightly onto his waist, making their way to his ass, grabbing. 

Hansol yelped into Jiho's mouth, hips bucking instinctively against the younger's. He had wanted this for so, so long. 

"Jiho..." He moaned as the model moved against him, lips travelling down to the column of his neck. "I want you so bad."

"God, I want you too." Jiho practically growled against Hansol’s neck, fingers hastily undoing the elder’s jeans and tugging them down as he moved south. 

He lowered himself to his knees on the floor, hooking his fingers in the waistband of Hansol’s boxers and pulling them down to his thighs, hardened cock springing free. This felt a little weird. He had never been with anyone but Taeyang, never even seen anyone but Taeyang naked. And now, here he was, with an unfamiliar dick in his face. 

But it was Hansol. His boyfriend. Taeyang knew what was going on so this wasn't cheating, but he was still so nervous. 

He snapped out of his trance as Hansol whimpered his name. Holy fuck that sounded so good. He definitely needed to hear more. 

He could do this. 

He licked his lips, fingers massaging into Hansol’s thighs to try and ground himself as he lowered himself down. _Wait_. 

"Oh, wait I- I have condoms in my bag, one second." He had been with Taeyang for over two years; condoms weren't exactly on their radar so it was a miracle he actually remembered. 

"I'm clean. I- I got checked out before our last date when we- I haven't been with anyone for ages." Hansol’s voice was small. He knew how important talking about this stuff was, but it always embarrassed him. 

"So, you wanna do this without?"

Hansol nodded against the bed. He wanted to fully be able to feel Jiho. Every single inch. He knew condoms were pivotal, and he would always use them for one night stands, but this wasn't a one night stand. This meant way more than that, the start of something beautiful. 

"I want to feel you in me."

Jiho couldn't exactly say no to that, and he trusted Hansol. He grabbed the lube from his bag anyway, to save on getting it later and re-took his position on the floor, between Hansol’s legs. 

"You ready, baby?"

A kaleidoscope of butterflies set off in Hansol’s stomach at the petname. He loved being called anything other than his actual name, having it replaced with something sickly sweet. He hoped that one day he'd get his own personalised pet name that was unique to him, he knew Jiho and Taeyang called each other Angel and Bambi, and that's what he wanted too. 

"Yeah- Please Jiho, I've waited too long already." 

Jiho smirked at how desperate Hansol sounded already and they hadn't even started, leaning in to press a barely there kiss to the tip of his boyfriends cock. 

Hansol let out a soft whine which soon grew into a strangled cry as Jiho's mouth enveloped the head of his cock. Hansol’s back arched off the bed as Jiho's tongue expertly swirled around the sensitive bundle of nerves, taking its time to dip into the weeping slit. 

"Ohmygodjiho." Hansol’s words came out in a jumbled mess, fingers finding their way into dark hair as Jiho inched down to the base of his cock, taking all of him in. He tried his best not to buck his hips, the last thing he wanted was to choke his new boyfriend with his dick, but Jiho was making that really difficult. 

And then he swallowed. 

"Jiho! Fuck!"

Hansol's other hand fisted in the sheets, body twisting on the king-size bed, the heels of his feet digging into the edge of the mattress in a failed attempt to ground himself. 

Jiho smirked around Hansol’s length, slowly making his way back up to the head of his cock, sucking ever so slightly. That was usually Taeyang's trick; his boyfriend actually seemed to like gagging on Jiho's cock as he'd swallow with it halfway down his throat. 

Jiho pulled back, letting Hansol’s dick go with a pop, giving the elder a little time to readjust, to come down. 

Hansol propped himself up on his elbows as he tried to catch his breath, wanting to see what Jiho was up to. His dark eyes locked on Hansol’s instantly, sending chills down the elder’s spine. Jiho had the bottle of lube in his hand, liquid slowly seeping out of it onto three outstretched fingers. Hansol’s eyes widened. 

"Is this what you want, baby?"

Hansol nodded, maybe a little too eagerly. 

"Say it."

Hansol swallowed. Thickly. He had never expected Jiho to talk to him like that. Sweet, carefree, romantic Jiho. The guy that blushed when they held hands, that would buy him random bouquets of flowers in the street, that kissed him so tenderly. 

Was Jiho actually really dominant? Hansol’s cock twitched at the thought. 

"I want you in me, Jiho. I want you to make love to me."

Jiho's lips quirked into a smile, lowering himself back down the base of Hansol’s cock, licking one, long stripe up his shaft, tongue flat. Hansol whimpered as Jiho pressed another open mouthed kiss to the tip. 

"Okay, baby."

He felt something wet smeared on his entrance, followed by a finger. Hansol cried out. It really had been months since he had been with anybody, so he was literally gagging for it. 

Jiho wasted no time in taking Hansol back in his mouth, head bobbing at the same pace he fingered him, spurred on by a string of moaned swear words. 

By the time Jiho was three fingers deep Hansol wasn't sure he could take much more, being fingered and sucked off at the same time was too much for him as he felt a heat pooling in his stomach. 

"Jiho! Please- Can you just- ah- Fuck me?" His voice was tight and he knew fine well how desperate he sounded, but he honestly didn't care. He _really_ wanted Jiho and wasn't afraid to show it. 

Jiho released Hansol’s cock again, a string of saliva and precome trailing from his lips as he looked up at the elder. 

"You sure you're ready?" The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Hansol from lack of preparation. 

"Yeah." Hansol shuffled further up the bed, kicking his jeans and boxers off in the process. "I'm more than ready."

Jiho nodded, pulling out of Hansol and earning a soft hiss from the elder. He stood up, fingers hooking in the hem of his shirt so he could pull it up and over his head. He revelled in the way Hansol’s eyes stayed magnetised to his body, scared to blink in case he missed anything. He then moved south, slowly unbuckling his belt, sliding it out of the loopholes and letting it fall to the floor with a metallic clang. The buttons of his jeans came next, popping them open one by one before letting the dark material shimmy over his ass to pool around his ankles. 

"Fuck." Hansol subconsciously breathed out, legs spreading ever so slightly more as his eyes locked on the bulge in Jiho's black Calvin’s. He needed it. Right now. 

Jiho chuckled lowly at Hansol’s reaction, grabbing his dick through the soft material as he knelt on the bed. 

"You want this, Hansollie?"

Hansol nodded without hesitation, biting down on his bottom lip. He was in no way ashamed of letting Jiho know exactly what he wanted right now. 

Jiho smirked, grabbing the bottle of lube before crawling to Hansol, looming over him. Hansol couldn't help but touch; fingers trailing over Jiho's collarbones, the veins in his arms, his toned stomach, hooking in the waistband of his underwear. He was perfect. That's all there was to it. Shin Jiho was essentially perfect. 

"Come on, Jii, stop teasing." Hansol raised his hips up a little, offering himself up to Jiho, ever so slightly brushing against the younger's bulge. "I'm so fucking desperate for you."

Something dark flashed through Jiho's eyes, and before Hansol knew it, lips were crashing back down onto his, hands roaming his body, ripping his shirt off. Hansol managed to hook his leg around the back of Jiho's thigh in the heat of it all, pull the taller boy down on top of him, his hands struggling to get the underwear off, to get to what he craved. 

Jiho gasped as Hansol’s fingers wrapped around his dick. Hansol wasn't playing around anymore. For someone who looked so sweet and innocent, he sure knew how to get what he wanted. 

"Okay, okay." Jiho held his hands up in surrender as he sat back on his knees, reaching for the bottle of lube. "I'll stop teasing. I'll-"

He stopped mid-sentence as he got to fully take in Hansol’s naked form. His stomach...his hips, they were covered in scars. 

"Hansol-"

Hansol flushed as he realised what Jiho was focusing on.

"Jiho- Just ignore those, please?" They had come this far, both painfully hard. Hansol wasn't sure he could handle being rejected again. He knew they were ugly, that they put people off. But he couldn't lose Jiho over them. 

Jiho's fingers ghosted over some of the more raised ones, they were jagged, almost purple against Hansol’s skin. 

"Baby...are you okay?"

"I'm fine, they’re- They're old. Can we- Can we talk about this after? I really need you right now, Jii. I'll tell you everything. I promise."

Jiho nodded, lying down on his side next to Hansol so he could press a soft kiss to the elder’s lips. 

"If you're sure that's what you want. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, though."

Hansol flushed. How was Jiho so caring? He'd never known anyone as kind and loving as the model before. Something told him that he would always be safe with Jiho. He didn't know what it was, and it seemed stupid considering they hadn't been together very long, but there was just something in Jiho's eyes that said he'd always protect him. 

"No, I want to. But, after. Right now I want you to blow my mind."

Jiho caught Hansol’s lips in another kiss, this one nowhere near as messy as the last. It still had that same hunger behind it, but this was a lot softer, more loving, like he wanted to tell Hansol exactly how he felt with that kiss alone. 

He kicked his boxers off, repositioning himself above Hansol as they continued the kiss, hand reaching down to slick himself up. 

He pressed his tip to Hansol’s entrance, the elder’s legs spreading even further in preparation, fingers gripping into dark hair to spur him on. 

The kiss broke as Jiho pushed in, guided by his hand. Hansol gasped, eyes screwing shut at the initial discomfort of having someone inside of him, but Jiho moved slow and steady so he could get used to it, and it didn't take long before it began to feel good. Really good. 

Hansol moaned as Jiho moved inside of him, the model seemingly unable to keep his lips off of Hansol’s skin. His back arched off the bed, chest flush against Jiho's, wanting to be as close to him as physically possible. His skin felt like it was on fire, even the subtlest of touches driving him crazy, every nerve ending in his body dancing. 

He had wanted this for so long and it was finally happening. He had Jiho looking deep into his eyes as he fucked into him, those dark pools swimming with lust and something that didn't look too far off love. It wasn't the rough, animalistic fuck he had been expecting just a few minutes ago. No, it was so much more than that. 

He could feel every inch of Jiho inside of him, feel his every movement, hear every ragged breath he took, every sweet whisper, every moan of his name. His head was spinning, but he didn't want this to end. His cock was hard, and every time it rubbed against Jiho's stomach an overwhelming pain shot through his torso. He desperately wanted to come, but he held on, wanting this to last as long as physically possible. 

That was, until Jiho's cock brushed up against his prostate. Hansol saw stars. Literally. White globes of light danced in his vision as he cried out, not caring that it was the middle of the day and the cleaners were probably in the room next door. 

He wanted to hold on, he wanted Jiho inside of him for so much longer, but the way his boyfriend was rubbing up against that sweet spot he wasn't sure he could. 

"Baby, I'm so close." Hansol could feel a heat pooling in his stomach, there was no way he could hold out. 

"Then come." Jiho's voice was low, commanding almost, but tinged with an air of sweetness. Like all of this was for Hansol, all about Hansol’s pleasure. 

Hansol cried out as Jiho's fingers wrapped around his cock, pumping him to climax. 

"Fuck, yes- Jiho!"

He came with a cry of the model's name, body contorting off of the mattress as he spilled all over Jiho's hand, over both of their stomachs. 

Jiho let out his own strangled cry as Hansol clamped down around him, his thrusts becoming irregular, barely able to hold himself up on his knees. 

"Hansol-"

"Go on, baby," Hansol just about managed to breathe out, body hypersensitive from his orgasm as Jiho continued to fuck into him, "fill me up."

Jiho's lips locked back onto Hansol’s, he really couldn't get enough of how the other tasted. He rutted into his boyfriend a few more times, the tight heat Hansol was providing him enough to send him over the edge. 

He came. Deep inside of Hansol with a strangled cry, falling against the elders chest, limbs too weak to keep himself upright. 

"Holy fuck." He breathed out against Hansol’s skin, the blonde’s fingers gently stroking through his hair. "That was unreal."

Hansol giggled out a _yeah_ , head still a little hazy from what they had just done. 

Jiho stretched, pulling out and settling down next to Hansol on the bed, his arm loosely wrapping around the elders waist, rubbing soothing circles into soft skin with his thumb. 

"That was well worth the wait." Hansol mused as he came down from his orgasm. This would definitely be something he'd remember for the rest of his life. He was glad that he had found someone as romantic and sentimental as Jiho, someone who went out of his way to make this special for him. "You're so good to me."

"You're worth it." Jiho loved treating people, whether it was with lavish gifts or excessive compliments. He couldn't help himself. He just loved spoiling the people he cared about. 

"Now, how about that bath I promised? Bubbles, champagne, rose petals. The lot."

"Rose petals?" Hansol quirked an eyebrow, a teasing smile creeping onto his lips. "You’re like the mushiest, soppiest, most romantic person I've ever met."

 

✧ ✦ ✧

 

Hansol sighed contentedly as he settled back against Jiho's chest, warm, bubbly, rose scented water surrounding him. He let all of his troubles melt away, work stress, the tiny insecurities surrounding this rather unconventional relationship. He let himself relax in Jiho's hold, sipping away at a champagne flute. 

"Jiho?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"I...I actually don't even like champagne."

Jiho laughed into Hansol’s honey blonde hair, arms wrapping around the elder. "Me either, it kinda tastes like shit."

"You're so dumb sometimes." Hansol rolled his eyes slightly, giggling at his boyfriend. Jiho seemed to have this fairy-tale idea of romance which Hansol found really endearing. 

He was sentimental, Hansol knew that from what the younger had told him about his and Taeyang's relationship. He knew they day they first met, first kissed, started dating, moved in together. He knew the first movie they saw together and what song was playing the night they first made love.

And he always wore the same three pieces of jewellery; a bracelet with purple stones, a necklace with a greyish blue one and a ring with a sort-of green stone, two clear ones in each side. Just like the one Taeyang had. He figured they must mean a lot to him considering he never took them off, not even in the bath. 

"This ring is cute." Hansol mused as he intertwined theirs fingers, thumb stroking over the chartreuse stones. "It's a weird colour choice, but it's cute."

"It's Taeyang's birthstone, peridot. He hates it." Jiho laughed softly, twisting his wrist slightly to show the ring off. "He always complains that he got the ugliest birthstone possible."

"What's mine?"

"You're lucky; you have three to choose from."

"Oh? I thought there was only one per month."

"There is, for most months. But June has more, I don't actually know why."

"It's because people born in June are the best." Hansol beamed, tilting his head so Jiho could see the wide smile on his face. "So, we deserve more than one. What are they?"

"Pearl. Traditionally, which I'm sure you know come from oysters." Jiho wrapped an arm around Hansol’s waist, his skin being sensitive from the water and causing him to giggle. "They have a very calming, feminine energy. They're great if you're a spiritualist."

"They're also for old people."

Jiho rolled his eyes. Maybe Hansol was more like Taeyang than he originally thought. "Then there's moonstone, which is like an iridescent blue, and actually, that's also very calming. Great for childbirth too."

"Oh? Well I'll keep that in mind if you ever get me pregnant."

Yep. That dry sense of humour was exactly like Taeyang's. He could already tell he was going to end up with two boyfriends that were going to gang up and make fun of him. What had he let himself in for?

"And then there's alexandrite, which is definitely the most you. It brings good fortune and luck, and encourages romance."

Hansol moaned softly as Jiho's hand travelled south as he spoke, practically whispering into Hansol’s ear. He let his head lull back against his boyfriends shoulder as the younger's fingers loosely wrapped around his cock. 

"It's one of the most beautiful stones in the world too. It changes colour from a dark teal to a pinkish-purple depending on the light. It's incredibly rare and unique. Just like you."

"Fuck- Jiho!" Hansol’s back arched as Jiho picked up the pace of his hand. He just about managed to swivel himself around so he could straddle the dark haired boy, catching him in an open mouthed kiss, water sloshing over the rim of the bathtub. 

He absolutely loved the way Jiho spoke about him, like he was some precious gem. Something to be looked after, adored. It made him feel like he was worth so much more than he ever thought. 

"Jii- Wait." Hansol pulled back, catching his breath, his hand stilling Jiho's as the younger worked his growing erection. "I...I'm really fucking falling for you."

Jiho flushed. They had only been dating for a couple of weeks but he felt the same. He knew it was ridiculous to be saying _I love you_ so soon, but it didn't exactly take him long to fall for Taeyang either. Maybe he was just a hopeless romantic that fell for people way too easily. 

But maybe that wasn't a bad thing. 

"I think I'm falling for you too. Really fucking hard."

Hansol’s heart leaped. He knew this was all going so fast, and that with Taeyang involved too maybe they were rushing things. But he honestly didn't care. Everything about this just felt so _right_. Being with Jiho. Jiho being with Taeyang, the three of them all in this together. It felt...yeah, right. He couldn't even think of another word to describe it. 

Their lips crashed back together, as if they couldn't get enough, Hansol’s arms looping around the back of Jiho's neck to pull him in as close as possible, chests flush against one another, Hansol’s thighs clamped around Jiho's waist, teeth clashing, lip biting. 

This definitely felt right. 

"That's not the only thing that's really fucking hard." Hansol teased, sitting back as they parted, ass wiggling slightly against Jiho's thighs. "You ready for round two?"

They only had this hotel room for one night, and Hansol was determined to make the most of it. 

"You fucking bet I am, baby."


	6. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is!!! the last chapter of alexandrite. see, nowhere near as painful as garnet 
> 
> i was actually going to post a special halloween chapter of undici but i'm SO tired i can't bring myself to proofread it so hopefully it'll be up soon.   
> but i promised shay and lisa and eli and Nath and everyone really something cute and fluffy after five so here we are!!!
> 
> peridot will be the next instalment of this series - if i ever finish it rip - it's taeyangs story and i know a lot of people have been looking forward to that so hopefully you like it!! 
> 
> thanks for reading and comments are always appreciated xxx

"Jiho! Can you help me with this?" Taeyang groaned as he struggled to carry the groceries he had picked up after studying at the library into their apartment.  

"Here, let me take that." Taeyang's eyes widened as Hansol came out of nowhere, grabbing a bag from him. Shirtless. Great. 

Taeyang felt his face heat up, eyes locked on Hansol’s body. He couldn't seem to tear them away. 

He liked Hansol, he really did. The two of them weren't close, as such, didn't spend a whole load of alone time together, but he liked Hansol regardless. Which is just as well, considering they were sister-wives or some shit now. The younger was sweet, he respected Taeyang and Jiho's relationship and he made Jiho happy. 

And apparently, he had a really great body too. 

"Hey, where does this go?" Taeyang snapped out of his trance as Hansol turned to him, a packet of pasta in his hand. 

"Uh..." Taeyang cleared his throat, hoping his face wasn't as red as it felt. "In the cupboard next to the fridge." He made his own way into the kitchen, the two of them putting the groceries away in near silence. 

Taeyang couldn't stop staring at Hansol every time he thought the other blonde wasn't paying attention. Hansol definitely wasn't his type. He liked taller guys, ones that were bigger than him, that could control him. Hansol was the complete opposite. He was short and petite, just like Taeyang was. He was cute, probably couldn't dominate someone if he tried. 

But Hansol was well aware the elder was watching him, specifically when Taeyang's eyes locked on the marks on his collarbones, the marks Jiho had left just minutes before Taeyang came home. 

"He seems to have a thing for collarbones, huh?"

Taeyang's eyes flickered up to Hansol’s face; the makeup artist had a kittenish smile on his lips. 

"Y-yeah." Taeyang laughed softly to himself. This was insane, talking about his boyfriend's kinks with his boyfriend's other boyfriend. It was nice though, having someone to talk about this stuff too. Not many people had anything like that. "Collarbones and the left side of my neck."

"Right? He like barely touches the right side. That's so weird." Hansol giggled, putting the last of the fruit in the fruit bowl. 

"Does he ever do that thing with you, when he's fingering you, and he gets right in there and just stops an-"

"And when you're least expecting it he like, crooks his fingers and gets you right in the prostate?"

"Fuck! Yeah, that! He gets me every single time, how does he do it?"

"I have _no_ idea but it drives me crazy." Hansol laughed, throwing his head back. "I assume you taught him that."

"Nah. When we first got together he was so shy and scared of hurting me it was adorable. Now, I think he gets off on teasing me."

"Oh, he definitely does." Jiho never discussed his and Taeyang's sex life with Hansol, but if Jiho was anything like the elder like he was with him, he definitely got a kick out of seeing them squirm. "We should team up on him sometime, as payback."

"Something tells me he'd enjoy that a little too much. Don't think we'd be getting him back for anything."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. We're both insanely hot, it would be a treat." Hansol nudged Taeyang with a smile, popping a grape in his mouth. 

Taeyang flushed. Hansol was way too close and way too naked for his liking. It's not like he was complaining, but, it felt weird. Hansol was Jiho's boyfriend, not his. He felt like he shouldn't even be looking. 

"Hey, you know when you're riding him, does he ever-"

"What are you two talking about?"

The two of them turned around to see Jiho leaning up against the bathroom door, hair damp, droplets running down his bare torso. _Great. Now two of them are topless_ Taeyang thought to himself with a roll of his eyes. 

"Oh, nothing!"

"Your dick." Taeyang fessed up, blunt as ever. "And your collarbone kink."

"It's not my fault you both have pretty collarbones that are just begging to be sucked on." Jiho whined, walking into the kitchen to loop an arm around each of his boyfriend’s shoulders, pulling them into a tight hug. 

"You're so gross." Taeyang scoffed, but snuggling into Jiho's hold anyway, squirming as the younger pressed a wet kiss to his temple. 

"You two are so cute!" Hansol wrapped an arm around each of their waists, so all three of them were wrapped up in one big hug. He reached up to press a kiss to Jiho's jawline, and another one to Taeyang's forehead, making the blonde squirm again. 

"Okay, bedtime." Jiho led both of his boyfriends to his room. Ever since he had begun sleeping with Hansol, he had taken over one of the spare rooms as his own. Sleeping with someone else in the bed he and Taeyang had shared since moving in felt weird. But he loved having them both in the same bed as him, one snuggled into either side. 

"Only if you two put some clothes on. Or I’m sleeping in my room."

This time it was Hansol’s turn to scoff. 

"Or you could just take yours off."

 

✧ ✦ ✧

 

Taeyang sighed as he pushed through his front door; he had had a long day at uni and just wanted to curl up in Jiho’s arms. 

"Bambi! I'm ho-" Taeyang's sentence trailed off as he realised Hansol was sat in their living room, looking up from his phone as he saw Taeyang. 

"Hey, he just had to go out and for a last minute meeting with a designer. He should be back soon." 

"Ah, okay." Taeyang felt something flutter in his chest as Hansol smiled at him. He had the most adorable smile 

He had been thinking, about the three of them. When he had suggested Jiho bring someone else into their relationship, he expected that to be it. Jiho would be with the two of them and that was that. 

What he hadn't expected was to end up having feelings for Hansol himself. 

But he couldn't help it, there was just something about Hansol that he couldn't help but be attracted to. It wasn't just physically but...he couldn't even put his finger on it. He was just drawn to him. 

"You don't mind me being here, do you? Without Jiho?" 

"Of course not!" Hansol seemed almost hesitant to ask and Taeyang wanted to dismiss that. They were in this together. "I don't want you feeling weird or uncomfortable around me."

"I don't." Hansol smiled again, and Taeyang got those butterflies again. "I like being around you. Wanna watch TV with me?"

"Sure."

Taeyang settled down on the sofa next to Hansol, but not too close. He didn't want to send any mixed messages...whatever that meant. 

He stifled a sigh, not wanting to catch Hansol’s attention. He thought he was done with all of this shit; having crushes. He had figured getting with Jiho would have put an end to that. But apparently not. 

Two sets of vibrations pulled him from his thoughts, not fully registering where it was coming from until Hansol reached for his phone. 

"Jiho's not gonna be back til morning, he has to go to Liverpool." Hansol pouted, throwing his phone down on the sofa bedside him. "We were meant to go out for food later."

Taeyang offered him a soft smile. Hansol wasn't used to Jiho being so busy as he was. The job offers had been flying in over the past few months, Jiho was in demand right now, which meant his career taking off and more money, but it also meant having to work ridiculous hours, often at the last minute. 

"We could go out." Taeyang shocked himself with the offer; he and Hansol didn't really do things together. Especially not things that resembled dates. "If you want to, that is."

"Really?" Hansol’s eyes practically lit up. "That would be great! What do you want? Italian? Sushi? Oh my god! There's this amazing Cajun place not far from here, we could walk, it'll be nice. Come on, let's go."

Taeyang let out a startled laugh as Hansol practically dragged him out of the apartment. 

He and Hansol weren't that similar at all. Hansol _never_ stopped talking. Taeyang was surprised he didn't find it annoying, it was actually kind of endearing. There were no awkward silences between them, despite the circumstances, because Hansol would always manage to fill them. 

He had never met anyone like Hansol before. Someone so bright and sunny. So full of life. It was refreshing. Jiho was unnaturally positive, in Taeyang's opinion anyway, he was definitely the pessimist of the three of them, but Hansol took his optimism to a whole new level. 

"Oh my god, Tae you have to try this it's so good!" Hansol shuffled around the booth to get closer to him, fork zooming over to Taeyang's mouth, accompanied by airplane-like noises. "Open up!"

"You are _not_ spoon-feeding me, Hansol." 

"But I wanna! Stop being such a grumpy little bunny and open up."

" _Bunny?_ " Taeyang quirked an eyebrow at the irregular choice of nickname. "Are you making fun of my teeth?"

"No! I think your little bunny teeth are adorable. Now, be a good boy and open up."

Taeyang flushed, hoping to god Hansol wouldn't be able to pick up on it in the dim lighting of the restaurant. _Stupid fucking praise kink._

But he did. Hansol’s lips curled into a smile. He had a slight inkling that Taeyang liked him more than he was letting on, and he hoped to god he was right. He adored Taeyang, he really did. The elder always made out like Jiho was a complete Saint, would do anything for anyone, and Hansol didn't suspect that was too far from the truth. But Taeyang gave himself nowhere near enough credit. He was selfless enough to let his boyfriend date someone else, to bring another guy into their perfect little relationship. 

Hansol couldn't help but admire him for that. 

"Thanks for bringing me out, I didn't really want to go home and just sit around by myself."

"Hm? Oh, it's no problem, I like spending time with you."

"I like spending time with you too." 

Hansol shifted a little closer to Taeyang, the elder wasn't paying much attention, tending to the meat on the barbecue in the middle of the table. Hansol had always found Taeyang attractive. He was gorgeous, how could he not? But the flames really seemed to highlight his cheekbones, made his fair skin glow. 

"Taeyang?"

"Yea-"

Taeyang squeaked as Hansol’s lips came into contact with his. The kiss was soft but had a little force behind it, probably due to the spontaneity, Hansol building up enough courage to kiss him. 

But...it was nice. He tilted his head, allowing Hansol to move against him, lips parting ever so slightly to catch the younger's between his own. He had the plushest lips. They were so delicate and tasted like cherries, it was a nice juxtaposition to the Cajun food they'd been eating all evening. 

 _Fuck_. 

They were in a restaurant. And Hansol was kissing him. 

Taeyang pulled back with a start, pulse racing as his eyes flitted around the restaurant. No one was looking, of course they weren't, they never were. He was just paranoid. 

Hansol giggled as they parted. "What? Am I not a good kisser or something?"

"No! It's not that." Taeyang started, that's the last thing he wanted Hansol to think. "I-I just don't really like public displays of affection. They make me...nervous."

Hansol hummed. "So, you're not weirded out that I kissed you? Cause- If it did I'm sorry, I know it's weird. I just made out with the guy I'm dating’s boyfriend. This is all a little surreal, I just got caught up-"

Taeyang laughed. Surreal was probably an apt word for this entire situation. He inched a little closer, fingers intertwining with Hansol’s under the table, where no one else could see. 

"It feels kinda right, though...right?"

Hansol nodded, pale pink spreading across his cheeks. Taeyang was staring at him so intently. It _did_ feel right. Kissing Taeyang felt just as good as kissing Jiho. 

 _Jiho_. 

"Jiho... Jiho won't mind, will he?" Hansol felt his heart rate increase. Was this cheating? He still wasn't sure how the dynamics of this worked properly yet. Though, he wasn't sure any of them did.

"I doubt it. I mean, he's my boyfriend and I'm okay with him dating you. It would be kinda hypocritical if he was against us kissing."

A wide grin spread across Hansol’s features. He had a feeling Taeyang liked him more than a friend, but he hadn't expected the elder to take such a bold move so well. 

"I guess you're right. Next time I kiss you I'll make sure it's not in public." Hansol teased, fingers squeezing around Taeyang's.  

A pressure built up in Taeyang's chest as Hansol tightened his grip. This really did feel right and he wanted more. His eyes lingered on Hansol’s lips for a couple of seconds. He didn't want to let them go, not yet. 

"Do you...wanna stay over tonight? I know you don't like being alone at your own place and- Well, neither do I really, so-"

"Yeah." Hansol breathed out before Taeyang could even finished stumbling through his sentence, before he could change his mind. He really did hate being alone, and preferred Taeyang and Jiho's place to his own. It felt so warm there. "I-I could just sleep on the sofa or in Jiho's bed or something..."

Taeyang blinked a couple of times, as if he was trying to gather the courage to say something before leaning in close to Hansol’s ear.

"Or, you could sleep in mine."

 

✧ ✦ ✧

 

Taeyang whined as his alarm rang. It was a Saturday why the hell hadn't he turned it off. He hated being woken up early on a weekend. 

"Hey."

He smiled to himself as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, bare skin pressing up against his back. 

"Hey."

Last night was definitely...unexpected. But he wasn't complaining. After their date, he and Hansol had come back to Taeyang and Jiho's place, which resulted in an incredibly messy make out and dry humping session, ending in them passing out in one another's arms, too tired to take it any further. 

Taeyang let his eyes flutter shut as Hansol left a trail of butterfly kisses down the back of his neck, meandering over to his shoulder blade. 

"So, what does this mean?"

His eyes snapped open as Hansol spoke. What _did_ this mean?  

"Uh..." Taeyang rolled over so he was facing Hansol, nose millimetres away from the younger blondes. "What do you want it to mean?"

"Well..." Hansol cast his eyes down to the periwinkle stone around Taeyang's neck. "I like you. I think you're adorable and feisty and you're probably the kindest person I've ever met. And...I guess- I mean, if you wanted- I'd like to be your boyfriend too...maybe?"

Taeyang smiled at the pink that dusted Hansol’s cheeks. He never imagined that he'd end up in this position, one boyfriend was more than enough for him - so much so that he suggested Jiho date someone else. But here he was, falling for someone else. He wasn't sure he had enough love in him to stretch it between two people. He wasn't Jiho. But...there was something about Hansol that made his chest swell. Maybe he was capable of loving two people as well. 

"That'd be...nice." Taeyang was hesitant. He really did love the idea of Hansol being his boyfriend, but he was worried that he wouldn't be good enough, especially compared to Jiho. "But, I'm gonna have to warn you in advance, I'm nothing like Jiho. I'm not massively romantic or affectionate. Sure, I love cuddling at home, but not so much outside. It just...it makes me uncomfortable."

"That's okay." Hansol nuzzled his nose against Taeyang's, mirroring the others smile. He was just as affectionate as Jiho, and he loved all of the romance and being showered with gifts and treats. But he didn't need it; it wasn't a necessity for him to love someone. "You two are so different; I think that's why I like you both so much."

Taeyang lunged forward, catching Hansol's lips in his own. Honestly, kissing someone that wasn't Jiho felt weird, but not in a bad way, it was just different. It had been ages since he'd had anyone else's lips on him. It was a nice change. Not that he was sick of Jiho or anything, he wasn't sure he'd ever get sick of Jiho's kisses, but everything about Hansol was so different. He felt so tiny in Taeyang's arms, but his lips were so plush he couldn't get enough of them. Their kisses weren't the same either, Jiho loved to delve into his mouth, dominate him, make sure Taeyang knew who he belonged too, but Hansol’s were much slower and softer, tongues languidly lapping against one another. 

It was nice. _Really_ nice. 

"Mmm, Tae." Hansol moaned against the elder's lips, fingers ghosting over pale skin, travelling down to the waistband of his underwear. "I want you so bad."

They hadn't gone all the way last night, stopping after a lot of kissing, grinding, and mutual hand jobs. He loved the way Taeyang handled him and he wanted more. He needed the other blonde inside of him. 

"Fuck me." His breath was hot against the shell of Taeyang's ear, leg hooking over Taeyang's thigh so he could simultaneously ride him and grind down against his growing erection. He smiled to himself at the noises that came from the elder. 

"Hansol-" Taeyang placed his hands flat on Hansol's chest in an attempt to get him to stop moving. This felt...amazing, but- "I don't really...top."

Hansol's hips stopped, blinking down at Taeyang. "Really?"

He hadn't expected that. Sure, he knew Jiho was pretty dominant, but he expected Taeyang to have a dominant streak in him too. He came across as so self-assured and intimidating Hansol found it hard to believe that he was completely submissive. Especially considering some of the marks he left on Jiho. 

"I never had you down as a needy little sub, Bunny."

Taeyang squirmed at Hansol's new nickname for him, about to protest that he wasn't a _needy little sub_ when he realised that actually, he was and there was no point in lying because Hansol was also sleeping with his boyfriend, and Jiho would most differently corroborate that. 

"I like being fucked. Hard. So hard I can barely stand up afterwards."

Hansol practically whimpered at the thought of Jiho pinning Taeyang up against a wall and fucking him until his legs gave out. 

"I bet you like being told what to do, too." Hansol smirked, picking the pace of his hips back up as he moved against the elder. Talking about how rough Taeyang liked it was really turning him on. "You love having your hair pulled and having a cock shoved down your throat and being told you're a good boy when you take it all. Don't you, Taeyang?"

Taeyang let out as cry of Hansol's name as the younger moved, his voice an octave lower than usual. 

"Y-yeah, Hansol- Please." Did Hansol have a dominant streak of his own? From the way he was taking it sure sounded like it, his voice sent chills down Taeyang's spine. 

"I love all of that too, baby. I love being fucked til I can't take it anymore, I love being tied up and slapped and bitten," Hansol leaned in ever closer, lips grazing over Taeyang's reddened ears, "and whipped."

"Fuck." Taeyang gasped out, hips rising to meet Hansol's. He and Jiho had never gone that far, never experimented that much, but just the thought of his boyfriend doing that to Hansol was getting to him. 

But...if they were both into being on the receiving end, how was that going to work for them as a couple?

"So... How is this going to work? For us?"

Hansol hummed, hips stilling. "Well, we don't have to have rough, hard-core sex, there's other things we can do."

"Like this?"

Taeyang pushed Hansol off of him; the younger's back flat against the mattress, pinned down by Taeyang before he knew it. Hansol giggled as Taeyang attached himself to his neck, kisses trailing down his chest, his stomach, to the waistband of his boxers. 

"Mmmm, Tae."

And then they stopped. 

"Hansol...baby, what are these?"

Hansol swallowed thickly. Why did this always come up at the most inappropriate of times? 

"I- It was a coping mechanism when I was younger..."

"When you were younger? Do you still-"

"No! No I- I haven't done it for years. It's just- I know it's stupid bu-"

"It's not. I get it." Taeyang lay back down next to Hansol, his left arm resting across the younger's chest, elbow down so Hansol could see inside of his upper arm. It was covered in circles, some white, some more of a pink colour. 

"Cigarette burns. It used to help."

Hansol's breath hitched as his fingers ran over Taeyang's porcelain skin, marred with tiny, risen dots. How had he never noticed those before? 

"My Mom...she killed herself when I was sixteen." 

"Baby..." Taeyang started, brushing Hansol's hair out of his face, not knowing what to say next. What could he possibly say to that?

"My adoptive Mom, anyway. My biological parents died when I was younger. I don't remember them that much."

Taeyang breathed out a _Jesus_ as Hansol spoke. He had no idea the younger had been through so much. 

"So that's why you..."

"Yeah. She was my rock, the one I went to when things got too much. I was bullied a lot at school. I was that short, gay Asian kid that liked dancing and art. I was a pretty easy target." Hansol laughed, bitterly. "I had no idea she was struggling too, she seemed so...happy."

Taeyang knew exactly what that was like. Pretending. He did the exact same thing when he would hide things from Jiho, act like everything was okay. 

"Do you have a Dad?"

"Yeah, but we don't really get on. My Mom wanted a kid, couldn't have her own so she adopted me. He just went along with it to keep her happy; I don't think he ever really wanted me. So when she died we just...fell apart. That's why I came to London. He was more than happy to help pay for me to get away."

Taeyang nuzzled into Hansol's chest, arm tightening around his waist. He had no idea how to even respond. 

"You must miss her."

"Hey."

Taeyang looked up at his bedroom door as it opened, Jiho peering in with a soft smile on his face at the sight of the two of them. _Fuck_. He felt his face heat up, he and Jiho hadn't spoken about this; the idea of he and Hansol being together. And now his boyfriend was here, walking in on him semi naked in bed with someone else. 

"Jiho- I-"

"You two look cute together." The smile never left Jiho's face as he sat down on the edge of the bed, placing a black box on the bedside table before intertwining his fingers with Hansol's. "Have fun last night?"

Taeyang shifted, propping himself up in his elbow. This felt...weird. On some level he knew Jiho would be okay with it, but he still felt like he had gone behind his boyfriend's back. And what about what he and Hansol were just talking about. Did Jiho even know?

"Yeah, we did." Hansol beamed, a complete juxtaposition to his mood seconds ago. Jiho tended to have that effect on him, make him feel like everything was going to be okay. "We went out for food, then...came back here."

Hansol's lips quirked into a smile as he looked up at Taeyang, the hand Jiho was holding reaching up to grab Taeyang's too, the one that was wrapped around his waist. Three sets of fingers all intertwining. 

"So...are you guys-"

"I dunno." Hansol interrupted Jiho, eyes locked on Taeyang's. "Tae? Do you wanna be my boyfriend?"

Taeyang's heart skipped a beat, eyes flitting between Jiho and Hansol's. This... He was the least relationship-y person in the world, and here he was being offered the prospect of having _two_ boyfriends. Was he really ready for that? What if he couldn't give them both what they needed?

But...this felt so right. The three of them. In this together. Not just him and Jiho and then Hansol and Jiho. All of them, in one big, insane relationship. He could have two people to fall back on, two people to kiss and cuddle up with, two people to...love, to love him back. 

This could actually work. 

"Yeah...Yeah I do."

Jiho practically squeaked with excitement as he watched the two of them kiss. His two boyfriends. This was so...perfect. He could sense that Taeyang and Hansol felt something for one another, but he hadn't wanted to push it, knowing what Taeyang was like. he was really glad they figured it out for themselves. 

"I love you both so fucking much."

Hansol pulled away from Taeyang's lips, wide eyes staring at Jiho. That was the first time the younger had ever said those three words to him. 

"You...you love me?"

"Yeah..." he did. He really did. He knew it hadn't been long since they had started dating, barely a couple of months. But he knew it was love. "I got you something, while I was away."

He reached over for the box. He had thought about getting Hansol an amethyst ring, just like the one Taeyang had, but he worried that it was too soon, or that his older boyfriend wouldn't take it too well. That was their thing, after all. So he got him something different instead, but something just as sentimental. 

He passed Hansol the box, the blonde sitting up, lips parting as he opened the box up. 

"Jiho, it's gorgeous."

It was a silver necklace, with an oval stone hanging off of it. An opaque, aqua stone. It was a really pretty colour, not that it mattered, he would have been happy with anything. No one had ever bought him jewellery before. 

"It's amazonite. It's related to the ocean...I thought it would remind you of home. Of your Mum." Jiho's eyes flitted across to Taeyang's. 

"He knows." Hansol spoke up, sensing what Jiho was thinking; whether Taeyang knew about what had happened to his mother, about his scars. "He knows everything."

Hansol smiled as Taeyang snuggled closer into his side, as Jiho fastened the stone around his neck. 

"It reduces self-destructive behaviours. It's good for communication, and trust, and anyone involved in the arts. I thought it was perfect for you."

Hansol's fingers ghosted over the stone that lay between his collarbones. He couldn't get over how thoughtful Jiho was, that he would go to so much effort to find a crystal that suited him so well. Something so meaningful. 

"Jiho, I...I love you too." Hansol turned, pressing a kiss to Jiho's lips, letting the younger know just how much he meant to him, how happy he was. How...perfect all of this was. Him and his boyfriend, his _boyfriends_. Both of them. 

 

✧ ✦ ✧

 

"Hey, Angel, did you know that male seahorses are the ones that get pregnant?"

"Gross. Thank fuck I'm not a seahorse." Taeyang side-eyed Jiho. "I'd probably be pregnant with our second by now."

Hansol giggled, arms wrapping around Taeyang so he could rest his head on the elders shoulder, the two of them peering into the tank. 

"They mate for life too, isn't that cute?"

"I think it is." Jiho threw an arm around each of their shoulders, resting his head on Hansol's so he could see in too. 

Taeyang wasn't quite as weirded out by public displays of affection anymore, he still wasn't big on them, but he indulged Jiho and Hansol. It turned out that having not one, but two clingy boyfriends opened him up a little. 

The three of them made their way through the aquarium, the very one Jiho had brought Hansol to on their first date. Fingers tentatively intertwining, arms around waists, secretive kisses, subdued giggles. They knew what they had wasn't exactly normal, that they couldn't show off or flaunt their relationship like they could if there were only two of them. But they didn't mind. They could do without all of that; they knew what they had was real. 

Taeyang and Jiho watched as Hansol lost himself in the tanks, as if he had never been here before, entertaining them with random fact about the fish and sea life that lived in them. 

"Oh my god, they have penguins here now?"

Hansol took them both by hands, dragging them over to the penguin enclosure. 

"They're so cute." Hansol mused as they sat and watched the penguins frolicking in the water. 

"They smell like shit." Taeyang twisted his nose, not quite as impressed as his boyfriend was by the birds. 

Hansol nudged him, laughing softly as he took Taeyang's hand in his own, Jiho's on the others side of him, curling his fingers around theirs. His boyfriends. 

"Oh my god, look at those two. They look like they're kissing." Jiho pointed to two of the penguins up in the rocky part of the enclosure, beaks nuzzling against one another. "They're totally boyfriends."

Taeyang scoffed. "Gay penguins?" Trust Jiho to pick up on that. 

"That's a thing. There's these gay penguins in Central Park zoo, they raised a baby together. Maybe those two are the same." Hansol mused, proving that his sea life knowledge even extended to those with feathers. 

"Aw, they're even swimming together." Jiho beamed as the two penguins circled around one another in the water. "You seriously don't think that's adorable?"

"I guess." 

"They're so in love."

"They're penguins."

"Stop being such a grumpy little Bunny, Tae." Hansol teased, knowing the blondes love-hate relationship with the nickname. "Oh my god, look! There's a third one!"

The three of them turned back to the tank, the two penguins were now bobbing on top of the water, catching their breath as a third penguin joined them. The third one looked like it was nuzzling into the others. Even Taeyang had to admit it was cute. 

They sat and watched for a while, the three penguins choosing to stay in that part of the tank, never leaving each other, even when other penguins swam past or came over to play, the three of them stuck together. They even jumped back onto the land together. 

Hansol giggled as the bigger penguin of the three began grooming his _boyfriend's_ necks. 

"They're like us. The bigger one is Jiho, always fussing over us two, then the smaller one trying to escape back to the water is Tae and I'm the cute one that came along later."

"Are you saying my penguin isn't cute?" Taeyang turned to Hansol with a scandalised look, finally getting caught up in the whole penguin thing. 

"Not as cute as you." Jiho cooed in the most sickly sweet aegyo voice he could muster up, reaching across to pinch Taeyang's cheek with his free hand, much to the elder’s disgust. 

"You two are so cute! I love you both." Hansol giggled again, pressing a big, wet kiss to each of his boyfriend’s cheeks. "A lot."

"We love you too, Hansollie." Jiho beamed back, the tip of his nose nuzzling against Hansol’s temple. 

Taeyang sighed contentedly, head resting on Hansol’s shoulder. 

"Sometimes."


End file.
